The Most Precious Thing
by NekoKittyAssassin8
Summary: Fleur is a young elleth who knows absolutely nothing of her past, and longs regain her lost memories. But when she unintentionally ruins a witch's plans, she must go on a quest to save her grandmother by finding the most precious thing. A HaldirOC.
1. The Witch

Greetings to you all! First of all, I'd like to welcome you, and thank you for taking interest in my newest fic. I've been so excited to update this new fic, I've been bouncing off the walls all week long! Okay, I wasn't bouncing off the walls, I'm not that ninja, but, I was really excited! I do hope that you enjoy this fic to your fullest extent, just as I have enjoyed writing it. I'll leave you alone and let you read now, enjoy. Alright, one more thing though, it's important that you guys should know that this fic will be updated every Friday night. The schedule for updating is on up on my profile. Thanks again, and enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Those rights go to their highly respected makers, who've done a wonderful job. P.S. Gimli is awesome. Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

><p>Keeping her balance was something that Fleur never seemed to be good at, even though elves were supposed to be one of the most graceful creatures in Middle Earth. This made walking through the meadow, which happened to have numerous divots in it, rather difficult and painful for the young elleth.<p>

"Ah! Shit!" she yelped as she tripped and fell flat on her face, her strawberry blonde hair gathered around her.

She sighed and pushed herself back up, muttering swear words all the while as she stood, "Fleur? Is that you using those filthy words?"

Fleur winced, "No grand-mama!" she called, picking up the basket and wildflowers that she had previously picked before she had fallen on her face.

Eleanor White was an interesting old woman. She was kind and sweet, gentle and caring. But that was only if you were on her good side. If you were on her bad side, she could be quite the prankster. Luckily, Fleur was on her caretaker's good side. She would never find herself splashed with a bucket of water when entering their home, like so many nosy salesman had already been. No, the only time she got scolded was when she did something bad, like swear, because it was 'unladylike', or 'unellethlike' said Eleanor, because that was apparently what Fleur was.

An elleth. Fleur honestly didn't know what an elleth was. She had asked Eleanor, but the old woman had only told her that when Eleanor passed away, Fleur was to go into the woods that were near their countryside home, and when she asked the people who lived there, she would learn the answer. Fleur really didn't want Eleanor to pass away, so she never asked again in favor of the old woman not talking about her morality. It made Fleur feel somewhat uncomfortable, unlike Eleanor, who had longtime decided that death could come and take her anytime.

"Fleur, my child, there you are. Come here, please, that meadow is dangerous for this old lady's ankles." she called from the fence that surrounded their small cottage.

"Coming grand-mama!" Fleur called, rushing to Eleanor, tripping and stumbling as she went until, finally, she arrived by the old lady's side.

"Hello my dear." greeted Eleanor, then her eyes traveled to the basket in Fleur's hands, "Oh my, what beautiful flowers!"

"For the table grand-mama!" she said, smiling at the old woman, who smiled as well, making the wrinkles around her eyes more obvious, a trait that Fleur found endearing on her.

"Wonderful!" she said, clapping her hands together, and accepting the basket when Fleur held it out to her, "These will make the most beautiful centerpiece! Thank you!"

Fleur giggled and shuffled her feet, "Of course, it was no trouble."

Eleanor chuckled, then looked serious, "I need a favor from you my dear."

"What is it, grand-mama?" Fleur inquired.

"Well ..." the old woman looked thoughtful, "I need you to fetch some herbs for me, but they're only found in the woods."

"The woods?" echoed Fleur, "Really? Can I please go, grand-mama?"

"It may be too dangerous ..."

"It's not! Really! I can do it, no problem!"

Eleanor nodded, "Very well. Here's the list. The herbs should be only a little ways into the forest, do not stray too far now. Be careful."

Fleur accepted the list and headed of towards the forest after wishing her grandma farewell. She hurried off into the woods, wondering if the woods were really dangerous, and why if they were her grandmother told her to go into them when she died.

Fleur walked through the meadow until she got to the edge, pausing for a moment when she came upon the entrance to the forest. She swallowed and began to walk through.

"_If only if only _

_The woodpecker sighed_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below_

_Hungry and lonely_

_He cries to the moon_

_If only if only." _sang Fleur, not even really knowing where she knew that song from, but sang it anyway, just because she could.

She stepped cautiously into the woods, sneaking a glance behind her often, as if something were following her. When she saw nothing, it was back to looking straight ahead and trudging onward further into the forest. And further. And further. And further.

"Oh goodness, what've I done?" she muttered to herself, cursing her ability to get lose easily, "It was so simple, just go a little ways into the forest? How could I have gotten myself lost?"

She looked around in each direction, finding out that each way looked exactly the same as she way she came in. Fleur was getting close to the stage where she was about to start really panicking when she heard a rustling sound.

"H-hello?" she called out, "Is someone out there?"

Her answer was silence. She called again. Again, nothing. Fleur swallowed, then started walking towards where she had heard the rustling come from, only to come upon a beautiful white wolf hanging by it's foot by a rope in a tree. She gasped, and wondered who would do such a thing to such a gorgeous creature.

"It looks like you've gotten yourself in trouble as well ..." said Fleur, reaching for her knife that she kept in her boot, "Hold on, I'll cut you loose."

Slowly, because she didn't want to frighten the creature, she approached. At first, the wolf just watched her, then began to growl as she got closer.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, so just relax." she said, inching slowly closer until she could cut the rope around the wolf's foot. "Ha! Got it!" she exclaimed when she managed to cut the wolf free.

The wolf landed gracefully on its feet and Fleur slipped her knife back into her boot. It watched her, it's yellow eyes seemingly searching her soul, before it took off into the forest. Fleur watched it go.

"Well, at least he knows where he's going." she muttered to herself, scratching her head before noticing that there was a small house that had seemed as if it had seen better days, "When did that get there?" she asked herself before turning around in a random direction and stepping forward.

"Halt, girl."

Fleur froze in mid step. Someone else besides her was currently occupying the area. _The owner of the house maybe ..._ she wondered to herself.

"Um ... Hello?" she asked, turning back around, "Is someone there?"

"There most certainly is, _child._"

"Um ... Who?"

"Tis I, Amerada, the forest witch."

"Who?"

"You've released my dinner from its trap." the scratchy voice said, from where Fleur wasn't quite sure.

"So you're the one who trapped that poor creature!" she hissed, "Show yourself!"

And showed herself she did. An old crone of a woman appeared suddenly in front of her, "I am here, child."

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You could've killed that poor wol-"

"Silence!" the old woman shouted, "You've ruined my chances of having a good diner, as well as a new rug, for this, I shall curse you, for I am a witch."

"A witch? Damn straight you are! Who else would be so cruel?"

"That is it! A brat such as yourself should know to keep her nose out of the business of others, and I am going to teach you by _making_ you poke your nose where it doesn't belong."

This confused Fleur, because the old woman seemed to have trouble forming coherent sentences, "What are you talking about?"

"I curse you. The one most precious to you shall turn to stone, never again to breathe unless you travel through the forest to seek assistance from Lady Galadriel. From her you will learn how to break the curse. Now, away with you! Away!"

Fleur gasped as she was thrown backwards and landed on the ground painfully. Black began to swim into her vision, until she fell into a sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Something cold and wet was on her cheek, her back was sore, and she felt tired, even though she was just waking from sleep, something that should've refreshed her. <em>Must've been that odd dream ... <em>she thought to herself. Fleur groaned and opened her eyes. There stood the white wolf, nudging her, trying to wake her from her sleep.

"Y-you ..." Fleur said, "You're that wolf I saved ... Aren't you?" The creature nodded, as if it had understood her, "Then, that witch ... She wasn't a dream."

The wolf shook it's head 'no.' Fleur sat up quickly with a gasp.

"O-oh no! Eleanor!" she stood and looked around, "S-she's been turned to stone then! And-and I don't know the way!" she felt the familiar sting of tears, tears of frustration.

The wolf cocked it's head off to the side, before leaning forward and grabbing the hem of her dress and tugging on it, clearly trying to get her to follow him.

"Do you ... Do you know the way?" the wolf nodded, "Really? You'll help me?" again, the wolf nodded, and the two of them ran to the home of Eleanor.

Fleur worried about what sight would greet her.

* * *

><p>So that's it for the first chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it. No Haldir yet, but don't worry, he's in the next chapter. Oh, I hope that wasn't a spoiler. Oh well, you guys knew he was comin' anyway, right? By the way, for all of you who are curious, the song is "If Only" by Fiction Plane. Yes, it is the song of of Holes, and does have more than that one verse. I love that song! Anyways, have a great week. See you next Friday! Love you all! ~ Kitty<p> 


	2. That is Not a Tree!

Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter. TGIF TO YOU ALL! It's been a long week ... thank god it's not SHIT (Sorry Honey It's Thursday)! Not much to say right now though, well, I'm only going to update twice a week FOR A LITTLE WHILE! Not perminantly ... There's a reason though ... cause graduation's coming up ... anyways, that's all folks! Enjoy the story!

And thank you to my dear reviewer Crevette1 for her review, really boosted my mood there. I like Fleur too, because she's got a little bit of spunk when she's not freaked out. Or maybe it's just because I like being a smart ass ... oh wells. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. The mere thought of me owning something so amazing is throughly impossible. Can't wait for The Hobbit to come out. I'm reading it for meh English class. **

* * *

><p>Fleur filled her travel pack with food and a few random items before filling her canteen with water. Halo sat at her feet, whining expectantly. The white wolf had led her home to find her grandmother turned to stone, as the witch had promised. She had named him Halo, because he the way he behaved was like a little angel. Fleur had thought wolves were supposed to be scary, but Halo had the demeanor of a well trained hound. Perhaps it was because she had rescued him from becoming a witch's dinner ... And was paying heavily for it.<p>

"Well." she said, tying her pack shut, "I'm ready, I guess."

She turned to Halo, who stood up and began to wag his tail excitedly, "Are you planning on coming with me?" she asked, smiling at him, "Alright then, but you'll have to be good, okay?"

She patted him on the head, then walked out to the living room, where her grandmother stood frozen.

"I'll be back soon, grandmother, I promise." Fleur said, pressing a kiss to the statue's temple.

Then, she was out the door and running off to the forest.

* * *

><p>Within a short time of walking, Fleur was thoroughly lost, staring at the map she had brought with her like a monkey attempting to do a math problem. With a groan of frustration, she chucked the map on the ground without really intending to, then yelped when she realized she had. She quickly leaned down to pick it up, but it had been soaked by mud and rainwater.<p>

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Now what am I going to do? That map was my lifeline!"

Halo's ears perked up and he sat watching her panic before running off into the forest, when Fleur realized he was gone, she began to panic more, "Halo? Where'd you go boy?"

She whistled for him, but he didn't come back. Fleur sank to her knees, feeling a lot like crying. The sun was starting to go down, she had been lost for a while. She crawled over to a tree and sat by it, bringing her knees up to her chin. It was like this that she feel into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Fleur woke up feeling as if something were out of place. <em>That's right, <em>she thought bitterly, _I was cursed by a witch, and now I'm lost in a forest._ She stood up quickly and walked a few steps forward, hoping that by some chance she would be able to find her way. Nothing. All she saw was a tree, a different tree, and ... _oh look! Another tree!_

She shook her head and closed her eyes, thinking that maybe if she wished really, really hard, she could wake up in her bed and everything would be just fine and dandy. When she opened her eyes again, an arrow was pointed directly in between her eyes. Fleur yelped and jumped back, falling on her butt in the process. She crawled backwards until her back hit a tree.

"What could a young elleth such as yourself be doing messing around the forest at this time of night?" came a dry voice that was just dripping with sarcasm from ... Above her?

Fleur looked up to see a tall, rather muscular elf looking down upon her. Certainly not a tree. She squeaked. He looked unamused, glaring at her as if he would turn her to dust with his silvery-blue eyes. More elves in armor began to gether around, bows drawn, all aimed at her. _What do I look like? A terrorist?_

"Well?" the head elf, at least, that's what she assumed he was, prompted her to explain herself.

"I ... Uh ... D-don't hurt me ... Please?" she said, trying to make herself sound as weak an pathetic as possible, hoping that maybe he would take it easy and realize that she wasn't exactly a threat.

He instead rolled his eyes, but with a wave of his hand, the elves lowered their bows, "There, now explain yourself."

"I was ... Er ..." he narrowed his eyes even more, making Fleur wince from the intenseness of the glare, "I-I need to meet with Lady Galadriel of Lorein."

He gave her a suspicious look, leaned down, and easily lifed her to her feet by her shirt collar, as if she were as light as a feather, "Why ever would you need to do that?"

"I ... I ... Would you please stop glaring at me like that!"

"Out with it!"

Oh did she want to punch him so bad, "I-I've been cursed by some angry witch, there, happy?"

He raised an eyebrow, "A witch?"

"Did I stutter?" murmured Fleur.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

His eyes narrowed at her once more, "That's what I thought."

"Then why did you ask?" Fleur jumped and covered her mouth, "S-sorry!" she apologized, though it was muffled through her fingers.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What is your name?"

"Fleur."

"Well, _Fleur_, a meeting you shall get ..."

Fleur sighed and relief, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Thank-"

"However, it will not be with the Lady."

"Wha-what?"

"It will be with the bars of a prison cell, awaiting punishment."

"Punishment?" she gasped, "For what?"

"Trespassing."

"Tresspassing? What the hell are you talking about? It's a free forest, _buddy_!" she hissed, poking him in the chest.

Bows were loaded and pointed at her again, but he waved them down, "This forest is the relhm of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and to set foot into this forest without their permission to do so is trespassing."

Fleur's fingers tightened into fists, "Obviously I didn't know this." she said, through gritted teeth.

"So, that makes it alright then?"

"Well ... No, but-"

"Precisely." he said, "You could endanger us all if you told our enemies of our location."

"Enemies?" said Fleur, sounding amazed, "A kind hearted elf such as yourself has enemies? I never would've guessed."

He gritted his teeth and raised his hand. Fleur yeled and shied away, "What is your problem, elleth?"

Fleur opened her eyes and looked at him, noticing he was just waving to one of his elves, "Oh ... I thought you were going to hit me."

"I've never hit an elleth." he said, easing Fleur's nervousness a bit, "Yet." Only to bring it right on back.

She nodded and stepped back, rubbing her head sheepishly, "R-right. Well then ... I'm just going to go that way now ..." Fleur turned around, but a firm grip on her wrist stopped her.

She wretched out of it and whirled to face him, "What?"

"You will be going nowhere." he said, crossing his arms.

"No, I will be going that way." she said, pointing in a random direction.

He glared at her again, big surprise, "Do you think me stupid?" Fleur had to bite her lip to keep from saying exactly what she thought he was, and it wasn't a very nice thing, "You will come with us, either walking on your own two legs, or being dragged along behind us."

"How about neither." Fleur snapped, stepping back so that she could glare up at him.

He looked at the elf he had signaled to with his hand, "Bring me a rope." he commanded.

Fleur stepped back, unsure, "You wouldn't dare." she enunciated.

"On the contrary-" he picked her up suddenly, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of bricks, "I will dare. Bind her wrists."

She glared at the elf who approached her, holding the rope in his hands. He smiled apologetically, then after a brief struggle, managed to bind her wrists.

"There, my wrists are tied, I'm your prisoner. Now put me down!" she shouted, right into his ear.

"Silence. Or I'll gag you next." he threatened, then walked opposite the direction she had been heading.

"With what?"

"I'm sure I could find _something_."

Fleur blushed at what he could've been implying and was about to yell at him again, but decided that he would indeed gag her, so she kept her trap shut. However, the fight had not left her, and she dropped her weight, just to piss him off. It didn't work. If it did something, it did the opposite of what she had intended.

He scoffed, "I've carried many elleths over my shoulder before-"

"Many of whom were enjoying it, I'm sure, but this elleth is _not!" _she huffed, wiggling for a little while before sighing, "Can I please walk? I'll be good."

"Sure you will."

"I will ... Uh ... What's your name?"

He sighed before answering her, "Haldir."

"Haldir then. I swear on my honor that I'll behave."

"On your honor?"

"Yup."

"... right."

Fleur snorted, "Oh come on! Please?"

"Nay. I think not."

Fleur scoffed and caught sight of a knife on Haldir's belt, "So uh ... Are you like, the Lady's guard or something?"

"I am the Marchwarden."

"And that is ..."

"... you really know nothing, do you?"

Fleur blushed and shook her head, not that he could tell, "Nay ... I'm sorry ..."

He paused, "Nay, tis alright. What do you need to know ..."

She brightened considerably, "Really? You'll tell me things?"

He sighed and cringed, "I'm going to regret this but ... Aye."

"What is an 'elleth'? Grandmother never told me?"

"Grandmother?" she opened her mouth, "Nay, never mind. An elleth is a female elf, such as yourself."

"That's all? That's all it means?"

"Aye."

"... and what are you?"

"An ellion."

"Ah, and you said you are the Marchwarden ... What is that exactly?"

"I lead the wardens who protect Loren. Tis the duty of the Marchwarden." he explained.

"Really?" she asked, "That's cool."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, not that she could tell, "Cool?"

"You don't know what cool means?"

"Nay."

"It means that ... That's neat, or awesome." Fleur explained, then giggled, "I got to teach the Marchwarden something!" she said in a singsong voice, making many of his men turn to stare at her.

Haldir glared at them and they looked away, "Hey, can you like, switch shoulders or something, my tummy is being squished."

He sighed and placed her on the ground, "Oh, am I being put down to walk or just-"

"You can walk I suppose, but so help me, if you start to-"

"Yes, yes, be good, I got it. Thank you, oh wise Haldir of Lorien." she said, with a curtsy.

"Somehow I feel as if I'm being mocked." muttered Haldir, "And by an idiot no less, how very degrading."

Fleur smiled, "I do my best. Now may I be untied?"

He shook his head, "I give you an inch, and you take a mile. No, you may not be untied."

She shrugged, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She began to walk and he walked after her. Two steps later, she stumbled. Haldir grabbed her before she fell. Another two steps after, she stumbled again. Again, Haldir snatched her up in the brink of time. This process repeated over and over.

"Are you actually this clumsy, or are you purposely annoying me?" he asked irritably, catching her before she could fall again.

"Ouch. Harsh, aren't you? Yes, I am this clumsy." she said, then added, "It doesn't help that my hands are tied behind my back."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a knife. Fleur yelped and jumped back, "W-what are you going to do with that?"

He grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her back, then cut the ropes that bound her wrists, "There. Will you be able to take three steps without tripping now?"

She smiled as she flexed her fingers, "I'll do my best, but no promises."

She ended up making it four steps, then tripped over a rather conspicuous tree root. Haldir smacked his forehead, mentally cursing his rotten luck as a couple of his wardens aided her in standing.

* * *

><p>And that is it for tonight. I am one sleepy pufferfish ... I have no idea where that came from, honestly. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Apologies for spelling errors, my computer's keyboard has been acting up lately ... stupid thing ... Bleh. GOOD NIGHT TO ALL! ~ KITTEH<p> 


	3. The Circle in the Sand

Hey everyone! Long time no see, eh? It's been a really, really, really long time since I've updated (I will now duck down so you may whack me on the head with a mallet or something), and finally, I have returned with the third chapter! Imagine my surprise when I logged on and discovered that some things had changed on here! It was rather epic. Anyways, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read the chapter I've owed you forever and work on the fourth one. I'm not gonna set an official date, but it'll probably work its way onto the site soon, so heads up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Totally wish I did, but alas, that level of awesome far exceeds mine! **

* * *

><p>Haldir sighed as he watched his wardens fawn over Fleur, the young elleth somehow instantly gaining their affection, even the affection of his brothers. Also noted was that Fleur drank in the attention like a sponge, and acted as if she was completely oblivious to it. His battle trained wardens became cuddly kittens. This annoyed him.<p>

"Hey! Set up camp here." he almost added 'I've seen enough of this nonsense,' but decided against it, because it would throw the ... Annoying creature ... Into another tantrum.

The wardens quickly did as he asked, and Fleur attempted to help as well, which impressed him. Only a little, though, until she burned herself. Which he thought was impossible, considering the fact that they didn't have a fire going. She sat down for a moment, burned finger in her mouth, as if that would heal it. Then, it was back up to attempt to help again. It was then he then grabbed her around the stomach and proceeded to sit her down. He drew a circle in the dirt around her.

"Now, you will stay in this circle until I say you can move." he demanded, then turned to assist his wardens.

But not before he heard her mumble, "Do I look like a five year old child to you or something?"

He ignored this and continued helping. Within minutes, everyone was set up and dinner was being roasted over a fire. Only then did he go to retrieve Fleur, whom sat in her circle grinning like an idiot. Haldir eyed her with suspicion.

"Alright, what did you do?"

She looked proud of herself, "I stepped out of the circle, and you didn't even notice."

He glared at her, "The fact that you just admitted that proves how dumb you are."

Despite the insult, she continued grinning, "Alright, what else did you do?" he asked.

"Notice anything ... Missing?" she asked, rocking back and forth, still grinning.

His eyes scanned the camp, "No." he said, "Everything appears to be in order, what have you done?"

She shrugged, "Nothing." then got up and walked past him.

As she did, he grabbed her around the waist and drug her back, "I don't remember giving you permission to leave the circle. And you've done something, now what is it?"

She smiled, "I'll chalk that one up to a bad memory, that and the fact that you haven't yet realized that your knife is missing from its sheath as well." with that she slipped from his hold and skipped over to join the rest of the group, whom looked absolutely flabbergasted.

Haldir kept his stony composure, even as he reached down to check for his blade. It was gone. _How in the world had she ... _

He abruptly turned and made his way over to where Fleur sat, "Alright. Hand it over."

She feigned innocence, "Hand what over?" she asked, blinking up at him.

"My blade. Give it."

"What blade?"

"The knife that you stole, give it back."

"I haven't stolen anything. I have no knife on my person. Frisk me if you so wish."

Haldir smirked, "A splendid idea, get up."

Right away, Fleur regretted the words that the Marchwarden no doubt took as a dare, "Why?"

"Do it. Now."

She stood, abet shakily, "Good, follow me."

He didn't give her the option this time, merely grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, "Brother-" Orophin began to stand, attempting to calm his brother.

Haldir merely held up a hand and sent him a glance. Orophin silenced and sat down as Haldir continued to take Fleur away deeper into the forest. Rumil sent him a nervous glance.

"What will he do to her? Will he harm her?" he asked nervously.

Orophin smiled, "No. Haldir won't hurt her. He may threaten to, but he won't."

"So ... he's just going to mess with her?" Rumil asked hopefully.

"Just a little payback, no doubt." Orophin said, sighing, "Now we only have to wait until they get back."

Fleur, meanwhile, was paler than a ghost, and starting to freak out. She wondered if she had gone too far, no, she knew she had gone too far. The Marchwarden was going to kill her now. For disrespecting him in front of his wardens. She wondered if he was going to kill her quickly, or-

Haldir stopped suddenly, and Fleur crashed into him, a slight squeak of surprise escaping her lips, "Alright, take off your clothes."

Fleur's blood ran cold, "... what?"

"Clothes. Off."

She blinked, "But why?"

"I need to see if you have my knife."

"I don't have it!" Fleur cried.

"Oh? Really?" he said, "Then take off your clothes and prove it?"

"A-and if I don't?"

"I'll tie you up and leave you for dead." he said, "That is, after I've stripped you and located my knife."

"You- you wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare."

Fleur gritted her teeth, a habit she always had when she became nervous, "Over a _knife_?" she whimpered.

"There is a reason that knife is important. Now, off."

"_I-"_

"_Clothes. Gone. Now._ Or I will remove them myself_."_

"I ... I ..."

Haldir sighed then began to walk over to her. Fleur screeched and took off running at full speed. She could've gotten farther, had she not tripped over a root from a tree. Haldir walked to where she sat with an injured ankle. She rubbed it, sniffling softly.

"Well. That was quite beneficial. Anything else you have planned?" he asked dryly, looking at the slightly swollen ankle.

Fleur was silent, and shook her head. She reached up, and began to untie the strings of her cloak. Haldir snorted and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Her eyes looked up at him, blankly. She looked tired suddenly, as if he had worn all of the fight out of her. He sighed, and reached for her ankle, gently prodding it, and finding no breaks.

"You've twisted it. That's all. Nevertheless, I'll carry you back."

He scooped her up, placing one arm under her knees and one on her upper back, cradling her against him. She didn't say anything, nor did she attempt to struggle out of his hold. Haldir began to walk back to camp.

"What is wrong? Aren't you going to complain about something?"

She didn't reply. Instead her gaze was fixed upon the center of his chest, "No? Are you in too much pain to complain?"

She shook her head. "Are you going to talk to me?"

Another shake of the head. "Why not? Are you angry?"

Again, she shook her head, "Then why will you not speak?"

She shrugged this time, "Are you sad? Tired?"

She nodded, "Is it my fault?"

She paused, before shaking her head 'no'. "Who's fault is it then?"

She bit her lip, "My own." she finally said, fiddling with her thumbs.

"... really?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"As in?"

"Being bad." she said, her face in a slight pout.

He couldn't help but think she was slightly childish, but it seemed to be somewhat endearing, "... are you going to be good then?"

A pause, "... Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said, without hesitation this time.

"No more fighting with me? Arguing?" he felt as if he were scolding a child.

"No more." she confirmed.

He nodded, "Very well. Then I will not be angry with you anymore."

She nodded, and for a while, all was silent. Only when they were but a few steps near camp, did she stop him.

She pointed in a different direction, "Go that way for a little bit." he paused, and looked confused, "I know it's hard to do, but trust me."

He nodded and obeyed, walking in the direction she had indicated him. There, stuck into a fallen log, was his knife. He retrieved it, keeping one hand underneath Fleur while he sheathed the weapon.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"All is forgiven." he then began the trek back to camp, "Do you want to know why that knife is so important to me?"

Fleur nodded, "Why?"

"It was given to me by my father. He died quite some time ago."

"I-I'm really sorry, for your father, and for hiding your knife."

He nodded, and they arrived at camp, where he carefully sat her down by the fire. The warrens were all quiet, but they eyed Fleur's twisted ankle and Haldir suspiciously. Haldir's expression remained neutral as he went to retrieve medical supplies. Fleur, however, smiled at them.

"I fell." she admitted, giggling.

Haldir began to treat her ankle while the others dished out supper. When Haldir was finished, he looked up at Fleur and asked how her ankle felt.

She smiled, "It's fine, thank you."

The other warrens noticed this exchange, and their anger at their leader was lessened. For now, all was well. But the moment of peace was merely the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>So there we go! Chapter Three! I hope I didn't disappoint, and I apologize for the wait. I'll get on the ball a little more, I promise. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see all of you soon in the fourth chapter. Ta ta for now!<p>

Kitty~~


	4. The Dangerous Task

Hello once again everyone! Hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you celebrate. Mine was wonderful, and you may thank Christmas and Hetalia for the slow update. Apparently soon in my world means a month later, crazy huh? Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. I do hope it doesn't have any errors in it. Apparently you can get people called 'Betas' to edit things for you. Scary thing is, I always think of a fish when I hear beta, then I imagine a fish correcting my writing ... okay, that's enough of my rambling. I got some nice reviews from some people, and I thank you all for reviewing.

**Anastasia Lionheart**: Why yes, I do dig Fiction Plane! I LOVE YOU TOO! XD I hope you like the story, as your review did indeed make my day ... and it made me want to watch Anastasia rather suddenly (you probably get that a lot, sorry ...). XD Thanks for the review!

**Kathryn-of-Lorien**: I thank you so very much for you review, and I sincerely apologize for this error of the ooc kind. I'll do my best to fix it, but if I'm unable to do this (I will try, but I am especially skilled at failing at things XD) I do hope you enjoy this story. And I will do my best to improve! I swear it! :P

**Ferdinand Sutcliff**: *accepts mallet to the head with glee* Is it odd to enjoy being hit upon the head with a mallet? Oh well. I've been weirder. I'm glad you like Fleur! I purposely tried to make her somewhat annoying, just to mess with Haldir. Am I somewhat sadistic? Probably. Oh well. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be a Black Butler fan, would you? I apologize if you read this an think I'm nuts (which, I am, don't get me wrong XP). Anyway, thank you for your review! And I do hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter, as well as the rest of the story! C:

**Lady Minuialwen**: This review ... was pure awesome. Simple as that. :D Cheers! Enjoy the next chapter! 

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lord of the Rings. *slap self* Just cause I can.**

* * *

><p>Haldir had never seen such a look of childlike wonder in anyone's eyes before. Just a few steps in front of him stood Fleur, her eyes shining as she gazed upon Lorien. He felt pride in his heart for his homeland as he made his way over to her.<p>

"Welcome to Lorien." he said.

"It's ... Beautiful." she said, looking around slowly, as if trying to memorize every nook and cranny.

"It is." Haldir agreed, "Come, I shall take you to see the Lady." he offered her his arm, and to his surprise, she took it.

"I thought I was only allowed an audience with the prison." Fleur asked, momentarily taking her eyes off of the scenery around her to smile knowingly at him.

Haldir cleared his throat, "Yes. Well. Plans change. The prisons do not wish to see you."

Fleur laughed, and punched him lightly on the shoulder with her unoccupied arm, "Ha ha, very funny." she paused for a moment and looked at him, "Thank you, Haldir, really."

His lips twitched upward in a smile, "You're ... Welcome."

Fleur smiled, up at him, but then a frown suddenly made it's way across her face, "Something wrong?" Haldir asked, eyeing the nervous girl.

"I-er-what if ... What if she doesn't like me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Whom are we speaking of?"

"The lady!" Fleur squeaked, making many of the elves around them stare.

Haldir shook his head, "Fleur, relax. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

Her grip on his arm tightened, "Are you sure?" her big, doe like eyes stared up at him.

He nodded, "Completely. That's a promise."

Fleur searched his eyes, found nothing but truth in them, and smiled once more, "Okay." she barked cheerfully, "I believe you!"

* * *

><p>Her eyes searched the room, taking in the sights just as she had when they first entered Lorien. Back and forth her eyes flitted, until finally they rested on him. A nervous smile wormed it's way to her face, but she still fidgeted, fiddling her thumbs, rocking back and fourth on her heels.<p>

"Relax." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Unlike the last few times he had touched her, she hadn't flinched. For a moment, he wondered if he had gained her trust already, or if his company gave her feeling of protection. Clearly this girl had never tasted the bitterness of betrayal, and this gave Haldir a feeling of ease. Yet at the same time, it gave him a feeling of nervousness. He was slightly comforted that there was some innocence in this girl, but that innocence could easily be shattered. Nonetheless, he figured it best to focus on the task at hand. He gently squeezed her shoulder. She stopped rocking on her heels, but continued to twiddle her thumbs.

It was better than nothing, he was thinking as Lady Galadriel gracefully made her way towards them.

"Hello, Marchwarden." she greeted him, "And hello, Miss Fleur."

Fleur straightened up beside him, her eyes widening, "You know my name?"

Galadriel smiled, "Yes I do, young lady. Welcome to Lorien."

Fleur bowed her head, "T-thank you, ma'am."

Haldir shot her a strange look before noticing she had once again began to twiddle her thumbs again, "You have no need to fret, young one. I know of your predicament, a troublesome ordeal indeed. You have my sympathy."

"T-thank you, ma'am." Fleur's shoulders fell.

"And I know what you must do to free your loved one from her stone prison." Galadriel said gently, reaching out and grabbing one of Fleur's hands.

Fleur looked up at Galadriel, her eyes suddenly filled with determination, "Please, ma'am, tell me what I must do. I will do anything to bring her back. Anything."

Galadriel nodded, "Are you sure you are prepared to do what will be asked of you? It is quite a dangerous task."

Fleur swallowed, but the look in her eyes remained, "I am ready. I'll do whatever is asked to save my grandmother. Name it, please."

Galadriel nodded, "Very well ... Please, come and sit down."

* * *

><p>Fleur lay in bed that night, thoughts swimming, mind racing. She was afraid, so very afraid. Though she now knew what she would have to do, she didn't really know if she would be able to do it. Time and time again she wondered if she would have the strength, mental and physical, to accomplish the task at hand that was laid out before her by Lady Galadriel. The same lady who was kind enough to give her a nice warm meal and a nice bed to sleep in. For this, she was truly grateful.<p>

And then, on to the Marchwarden. Haldir had listened and learned about the task as well, and had, like the Lady, warned her about the high level of danger she would go through should she choose to accept this mission. She knew the risks, she'd take them.

It was then that Fleur's mind was made up. She would do this. With her head held high she would face the danger, conquer it. For her grandmother, her savior, she would do it. It didn't matter if she had an inability to read directions, or an inability to fighter. She would succeed, no matter the price.

With these thoughts in her mind, Fleur fell asleep late into the night.

* * *

><p>He tried to understand, he really did. Fleur's love for her grandmother was the very same love he had for his brothers. Haldir would die saving them, for they were his only family. But then again, he didn't really understand at all. This grandmother of hers was human, and old, and frail. She was a young elleth. She would live on long, long, long after her grandmother fell to old age. Perhaps he was selfish or morbid for thinking such thoughts, but to risk her young life for someone so old seemed foolish to him.<p>

"My Lady, I do not mean to sound heartless, but do you really think that she should do this?" Haldir asked Lady Galadriel whom sat drinking her tea gracefully.

The Lady looked to him, "I assure you that you do not sound as such, but yes, I believe she should."

"But it is dangerous-"

"It may very well be, but I sense that her mind is already made up. You will be unable to change it no matter what you do."

Haldir sighed and nodded, "Will she ... Survive this ... Do you think?"

"The mirror has been very vague, it's surface clouds. I do not know if she will survive, nor do I know if she will succeed or fail." Galadriel said, "But know that this task will change her life, for better or for worse, it will change her."

He nodded, looking at the ground before looking back at her, "Are you not going to send me with her?" he asked.

Galadriel smiled gently at him, a motherly smile, "I know of your somewhat chaotic journey here with her. I will not force you to go. You may go if you wish. Or you may remain here. Whatever you choose, let it be of your own free will."

Haldir made up his mind so quickly, he himself was surprised. No less then a minute later he replied, "I will go with her."

* * *

><p>Fleur had not expected such generosity. She knew the lady was generous when she had offered a place to stay, but this seemed a little too much.<p>

"A-are you sure about this?" she asked the elf in charge of the stables, "A horse?"

He looked up and nodded, "The Lady has requested that you have a healthy horse, laden with supplies that you will need for your journey."

She licked her lips nervously and looked over at her horse. It was a beautiful white mare with a mane that seemed as though it were made of silk. Her saddle had supplies loaded onto it. Food, clothes, and ... A sword. That made Fleur slightly nervous, and made her wonder what kind of creatures wandered the forests. Fleur reached out and touched the mare gently, marveling at how soft her fur was.

"You are beautiful." Fleur said, petting the large animal's nose.

"Indeed, she is." a familiar voice startled her and she whirled to see Haldir standing with a horse behind her.

"Are you ... Returning to the forests?"

He shook his head, "I am going with you."

Fleur blinked, "... really?"

Haldir nodded, "Really."

She was confused, "But ... Why would you want to do that? Can't get enough of me?" she teased lightly, still not believing he was going to go with her.

But he was already dead set on going, "You'll need someone who knows the area, who knows how to get where we're going."

"But I have a map-"

Haldir chuckled, "I think we both know how up to par your map reading skills are."

Fleur stared, "You're ... You're serious?"

"Of course. You'll need protection as well, considering how pale your face became when you saw the sword holstered to your horse's back."

"But I can't make you do this!" she cried, "You-you have brothers, you should be spending time with them!"

"I guarantee my brothers will be just fine. You on the other hand are going to need assistance. With my expertise, you might just survive." he said, then looked thoughtful, "Hopefully."

"So ... You're really going to help me? Even though you just got home and should be spending time with your brothers?"

"Yes. I'm going to help you." he confirmed, "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Their eyes were locked, and for a moment, Haldir swore he saw Fleur's eyes starting to look misty, "Fleur-"

She nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug. His good reflexes had only barely given him time to brace himself in order to avoid both of them going to the hay and dirt covered ground, "Thank you, Haldir! Thank you so much!"

And with that, Haldir and Fleur were off, riding side by side through the forest. Fleur kept her head up high and faced the road ahead of her with a new hope. She would do this. She would go on a journey to find the most precious thing.

* * *

><p>And that is that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought that this chapter was going to be really difficult to write, but it wasn't. Still took me a while to write ... oh well. I hope all of you have a happy New Year! ... Beta fish with glasses correcting my writing ... sorry. LATER GUYS! Thanks for putting up with my rambling!<p>

Much love and the such,

Kitty 3


	5. Something Extremely Stupid

Sorry for the wait everyone! I've had this, and the next couple chapters pretty much done for a while, but have been too nit-picky to put them up. The main reason was the geography of Middle Earth. See, when it comes to directions or maps, I'm completely clueless (sounds like a certain character in the story). Directionally challenged even. Anyway, I googled some maps of Middle Earth and attempted (emphasis on the attempted) to correctly map out the route that Haldir and Fleur will take on their journey. I pray, honestly pray, that I got it right. Another thing I've been picky picky on is trying to keep everyone in character. I love banter, and sometimes, banter doesn't fit the personality of the character. But nonetheless, I attempt to fit it into the story.

I must right now thank you for all of your reviews from the bottom of my heart! It's not just knowing that people are reading my story that's making me happy; it's that you're enjoying it (hopefully *wink wink*). So, without further ado (okay, there's a disclaimer first, but after that), I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters/locations associated it. Alas, it is far too awesome for me!**

* * *

><p>"Haldir?"<p>

"Hm?"

"So ... Where are we going?"

Haldir raised an eyebrow and looked over at Fleur, who rode right beside him, "... You don't know?"

Fleur pursed her lips, "Of course I know where we are going!"

"Where are we going then?"

"What? You know where we're going! Why ask me?" she said, looking away from him.

He smirked and chuckled, "You have no idea where we are. And you have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"... the only thing I know is that we need to go to Rivendell and Mirkwood." Fleur admitted, looking down at the ground, "My current location is currently unknown."

Haldir looked over at her, "Don't worry about it."

Fleur frowned and looked deep in thought. Haldir suddenly felt a headache coming on, "So, where are we?"

Haldir looked at her, "... let's have a break." he stopped his horse. Fleur stopped as well, "I'll show you on the map. We need to stretch out legs." he hopped off of the horse.

"Noooooo ..." Fleur said teasingly, "We've only been riding all day, who needs a break?"

"Fine, we'll set up camp." Fleur hopped off her horse, nearly falling down on her knees, "Easy." Haldir warned, holding his arm out to assist her in getting her bearings.

Fleur let Haldir help her steady herself. Once she had her balance, and the tingling in her legs had gone away, she shook her head, "I'm good to go for another couple hours at least. Don't worry about little ol me!"

Haldir grabbed something off of the back of his horse, "Good. If we are able, we will ride to nightfall."

"Yes. We're getting very close to the edge of the border. We'll go through the Misty Mountains then make our way north to Rivendell. Then we'll go back through the mountains and make our way to Mirkwood." He handed her the object. It was a canteen. She took a swig and handed it back to him.

"... we gotta go through mountains?" She exclaimed after she had swallowed.

"Twice. Through Redhorn Pass. Why? Afraid of heights?"

"No, just falling to my death on mountains."

"I won't let you fall to your death."

"Oh, good."

"Yes. Because that would make the past few days I've spent with you a waste."

Fleur punched Haldir in the arm lightly, "You're too kind, Marchwarden."

"My wardens would disagree with you." Haldir tried not to let her see the small smile that formed on his face.

"No doubt. So ... How long is it to Mirkwood after we get through the mountains?"

"Depends. After we get through the mountains, we'll continue east until we reach Beorn. Oh, but first we shall have to cross the Auduin, the great river."

"Great, we'll go for a nice swim."

"Without a doubt. We'll then take the Elf Path, and continue on until we reach the Elvenking's Halls."

"... what about Mirkwood?"

"Remember what I said about the forest gate?"

"That I do. Go on."

"When we pass through there, we will be in Mirkwood."

"So Mirkwood is a forest? Kinda like Lorien?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, it is a forest. But ... Well ... The foliage is thicker, and that tends to make it a bit darker."

"Wow ..."

"What's wrong?" Haldir asked.

"Mind blown." Fleur said, her left eye twitching slightly.

"You've been through a lot these past few days."

"Understatement of the year." Fleur said, "Ugh ... My ass is asleep ..."

"Informative. Thank you for sharing."

Fleur grinned, "Welcome." she stretched for a few minutes, "How long we gonna stop? I'm ready to get back on the road!"

Haldir rolled his eyes playfully, "Aren't you enthusiastic?"

"Can't help it Haldir! I wanna get going! Gonna rock this mission like a hurricane!" she threw her fists up in the air.

Haldir chuckled, ignoring Fleur's odd statement, but wondering what a hurricane had to do with the mission, "Alright, alright. Let's go then."

Fleur turned to look at him, "Oh, are you sure? Did you get a long enough break?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm used to riding for far longer periods of time."

"Sounds like a suckish thing to be used to." Fleur said, going to get back up on her horse.

Haldir instead grabbed her and lifted her up effortlessly. With only one hand, Fleur noted. "I have no idea what you just said."

Fleur grinned, "You probably don't understand half of what I say."

"I don't know if that is an insult, or the blatant truth."

"Maybe a little bit of both." Fleur said, winking at him as she nudged her horse forward.

* * *

><p>The fire danced and crackled as Fleur laid out the bedrolls, grinning excitedly. The were going to enter the mountains tomorrow along Redhorn Pass, "Don't you look overjoyed." Haldir muttered as he sat down on his bedroll beside her, "Why so close?" He asked, gesturing to the closeness of their bedrolls.<p>

"I'm not scared!" Fleur shouted, shaking her fist at him.

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say you were. Why don't we move closer to the fire-"

"NO!"

He froze at her sudden outburst, "Something wrong?"

"I ... Uh ... Just don't want my bedroll to catch fire."

He chuckled, "You won't catch on fire, and I won't let anything try and eat you in the middle of the night."

Fleur pouted, "That's not the reason I set it so close to you!"

Haldir smirked at her, "Is that so?"

She blushed, "And just what are you implying?" she hissed, balling her hands up into fists.

He chortled, "I am implying that you are tired, and your mind is beginning to lose it's ability to defend itself against verbal jabs. Go to sleep." he urged, poking the fire with a stick.

Fleur watched the fire cautiously, "F-fine." She slipped into the bedroll and sighed, closing her eyes, "Night, Haldir."

"Goodnight Fleur."

* * *

><p>A small shuffling noise awoke Fleur from her sleep and she started to sit up went a hand pressed her back down into the bedroll, "Don't move." Haldir warned her, "Stay put, I'll be right back."<p>

"Wh-what's going on?" He ignored her question and stalked over to the bushes, his sword unsheathed, brandished, ready to fight. Fleur trembled, her face pale, eyes wide. But she obeyed. She waited ...

... For about five minutes. Then, she arose quietly from her bedroll and snuck over to her horse, grabbing her sword. She left it in its scabbard as she made her way over to the bushes where Haldir had gone, only to jump back with a screech when two bodies, alive, tumbled in front of her. She screamed, dropped the sword, and ran back to the fire, where she dove under the blankets in her bedroll and continued to scream. Suddenly she felt someone grab her through the covers. Fleur screamed louder and struggled, before punching her attacker and wiggling away.

Before she could get far, she was grabbed again. She calmed when she saw it was Haldir whom had her, and clung to him. Fleur buried her face into his chest and held on to him as if it were for dear life. Only when Haldir didn't move for a little while did she turn and look back over towards her bedroll, where a familiar face rolled around in pain while another laughed on.

"Rumil?" she said, awestruck at the elf laying on her bedroll in pain, "Orophin?"

Orophin stopped laughing at his brother and smiled at her, "Hello Fleur."

"Oh, Rumil! I'm so sorry! I thought you were trying to kill me!" she said, breaking from Haldir's hold to walk up to Rumil, whom she had punched in the face.

"You have one good right hook for a elleth." Rumil said, pinching the bridge of his nose and tilting his head up in an attempt to get the bleeding to stop.

Haldir reached down, picked up the sword, and walked over, "I thought I told you to stay put. Why did you grab your sword and come after me?"

Fleur pouted and put her hands on her hips, turning around to face him, "Because I was worried about you!"

"As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Unlike Rumil, whom appears to have gotten beat up by an elleth."

"Elleth's got a mean right hook!"

"Sure she does." Fleur said jokingly, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We followed you." Orophin said, "Since when are you allowed to go on a journey without telling your brothers first."

"You didn't even tell them you left?" Fleur asked, staring at Haldir in shock.

"I left a note." Haldir replied.

"Who even runs to hide in a bedroll when they're being attacked anyway?" Rumi asked, "It's not like a blanket will stop a killer. 'Oh no, she ran under a blanket! How ever can I get her now?"

"Hey! Obviously I was able to defend myself, or you wouldn't be holding your nose right now." Fleur said, crossing her arms as her lower lip protruded slightly in a pout.

The grown up of the group sighed, "Have you two eaten?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, we have." Orophin said.

"Good, get your horses and your bedroll and join us. Let's just go to bed."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for punching you in the face."<p>

"It's fine, really. I've had worse." Rumil said, grinning.

"He's gotten kicked by a horse into a water trough, in front of Lady Galadriel's ladies in waiting." Orophin said absentmindedly.

"Oh my ..."

"And he's gotten slapped by an elleth because she thought he was looking up her skirt."

"Ouch."

"I have not!" Rumil interjected, then paused when he saw that Fleur wasn't buying it, "Okay, so I have ..."

"He's also gotten his ass kicked by an old lady back in Beorn because he was trying to help her pick up her purchases that she dropped." Haldir added, rummaging through his pack.

"Which was uncalled for! I was only trying to help!" Rumil said, sighing, "I was _not _harassing the elderly!"

Fleur laughed, "You guys all seemed so serious when I first met you. To hear you guys talk now, it's kind of a shocker." she giggled some more, then noticed what Haldir was doing, "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A book." he said plainly, "Ah, found it."

"I thought you were going to bed?" Fleur asked, looking at the book which he held in his hands.

"I can't sleep. I was going to try some light reading."

Fleur nodded, "May I see?" He handed her the book. She opened it and saw that she couldn't read it, "It's in elvish ..." she noted, frowning.

"Can't you read elvish?" Rumil asked, "Ow!" Both Haldir and Orophin had smacked him on the back of the head. Fleur had to stifle a laugh, and hid her smile with her hand.

"It is about the history of Elves. I'll read it to you until you fall asleep, if you like."

Fleur removed her hand, revealing her toothy smile, "I'd love that, please do."

She moved her bedroll over to him in case she fell asleep. Seeing that she was comfortable and close to him, he began reading. Rumil and Orophin listened as well. But soon, the two brothers were out, snoring softly. Only Haldir and Fleur remained awake. Haldir continued reading until his own eyes grew weary and he fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, almost dropping the book. Fleur giggled quietly. She grabbed the book from his hands, closed it, set it aside, and covered Haldir with a blanket. She remained close to Haldir through the night, falling asleep at his feet.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Fleur picking up her bedroll and tying it to her horse as Haldir woke his brothers and helped them pack up. She giggled as Haldir yanked the blanket off of a sleeping Rumil, rolling him off his bedroll and into the dirt. Rumil cursed in what Fleur guessed to be elvish as he stood up and shook his head, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, Rumil." Fleur greeted, laughing.<p>

"Morning, Fleur! Did you sleep good?"

"I slept great, thanks."

"You two will return home as soon as we are done here." Haldir ever-so-kindly informed them.

"What?" Rumil exclaimed, "But I want to help Fleur!" he said, throwing his arm around said elleth.

Fleur had also deduced within the first five minutes of knowing him that out of the three brothers, he was the biggest flirt, yet the most harmless. She giggled as Haldir rolled his eyes and Orophin laughed. Haldir was the most serious of the three, while Orophin was in the middle of the two. He occasionally joked with Fleur and sent playful winks her way, but kept his younger brother from being shot, stabbed, etc by the oldest.

"I also wish to help Fleur. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

"We will travel quicker with just two riders." Haldir shot back.

"But it would help to have the two of us should you run into any orks or goblins." Orophin said, while Rumil nodded in the background, arm still around Fleur, whom was paying serious attention to the debate.

"I can protect Fleur on my own." Haldir shot back, making Fleur smile slightly.

"Or is it that you actually want Fleur here all to yourself?" Rumil asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his oldest brother as he hugged Fleur protectively, grinning as she blushed.

Haldir glared at him, maliciously, "We do not have time for this needless banter. You two, go home. Fleur-" he snatched Fleur from Rumil, "-is coming with me."

Rumil sighed, "Oh, alright. But you know, we just might keep following you no matter how many times you chase us away."

Haldir glared, "You wouldn't dare."

"You know we would, brother." Rumil grinned.

Haldir gritted his teeth, "I am your brother, yes, but I am also your commander on the battlefield. Are you sure you are willing to take the punishment for disobeying your commander?"

The two brothers nodded, "We are willing to risk our behinds so that we are assured of your safety brother. And Fleur as well, of course." Orophin clarified, "Even if we are beaten or flogged. Killed even." Fleur suddenly froze and turned deathly white, her heart began to pound. _Killed? Oh God, no!_ "Whichever punishment you choose, we just want you two to be safe."

Fleur bit her lip and looked to Haldir. "Haldir, can I talk to you for a minute?" she tugged gently on his sleeve, her fingers trembling as the 'what ifs' ran through her mind.

He looked down at her, nodded, and then walked away, pulling her behind him, "You know they are just going to eavesdrop anyway."

Fleur nodded, still biting her lip, "Haldir, I-"

"Something tells me you are about to do something extremely stupid."

Fleur winced, "I-I probably am."

Haldir gave her a disapproving look, "What is it?"

"Haldir ..." Fleur swallowed, and looked to the ground. "I want you and your brothers to go back home."

* * *

><p>See what I mean about the out of character thing? I even made my own character into a drama queen! GAH! Someone slap me!<p>

Okay, that's enough of that though. I hope you enjoyed it, and I most certainly hope it was worth the wait! And if it wasn't ... well, FAIL on my part! Nonetheless, I do hope you have a wonderful, joy filled day! Spread the love!

I'm not a hippie, I swear. ... But hippies are kinda cool ... Go hippies! ~Kitty~

P.S. The next chapter has already written, and once I've nitpicked my way thought it, I'll update it. Perhaps after I'm done with class tonight! Wouldn't that be epic?

Okay, I promise, I'm done. Remember: LOVE AND JOY! :3 ~Kitty~


	6. Ledges and Goblins, Scary!

Good very, very, very late evening folks. Kitty here with the sixth chapter of the Most Precious Thing, and I have to say I honestly thought that I had already updated chapter six ... I guess I was wrong. Don't know what made me think I did when I clearly didn't ... guess that shows how long it's been since I've been on fanfiction. Bad, bad Kitty! FOR SHAME! Anyway, I would like to inform my ever so lovely readers about a project that I have been working on while I was away from FF, and boy have I been positively _thrilled_ about it! I am bouncing from excitement in my chair (well, not really, I don't do much bouncing. Unless you count bouncing back up after falling on my bum)!

This little project that I've been planning and planning and _ planning_ involves THIS fanfiction, in case you haven't guessed that already. It includes photos, yes, _photos_ of the scenes in this story, as well as my other story, Lady of the Forest. Well, they aren't really photos, nor are they drawings or paintings. They are actually screenshots from the Sims 2. I cannot draw to save the life of me, and the only things I paint are figurines, so I thought and I thought and I thought about a way I could show you my characters instead of merely describing them with words. And then, BAM! It hit me! I love playing the Sims (hence some rather late chapters :P) and I love taking photos, so why not put two and two together and KABOOM! An idea was formed in my teeny tiny little brain.

But then other plots started to form in my mind, and none of them my daily plots for world domination I tell you. But, these plots will remain under lock in key in the ol' memory banks (where it will do battle with the bats and dust) until I finally unveil my project to the whole world (actually, only my readers will know about it, but why not make it dramatic?)!

Anyway, blah! Enough about that, and on to the actual story. I don't really like this chapter, it makes me feel as if Fleur is far too dependent on others, and I really didn't like that. But I didn't want her to be all, 'meh, I can suddenly kick ass!'. But I also didn't want her to be all, 'OMG Haldir save me!' all the time. Because that kind of crap is just annoying, and makes me want to punch someone. Not really, but you get what I'm saying, I'm sure. Blah! I ramble!

Enjoy this chapter that you waited for forever. I'm so sorry about the later than late update, I really wish I would've realized that I hadn't yet uploaded chapter six. And, as always, THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! You guys are awesome! You really don't have to review, but I am so happy to see you guys enjoying the story! Thank you for being so patient, as always!

**Disclaimer: Kitty owns nothing, except for Fleur, and she's not really sure she owns her either ... LORD OF THE RINGS ROCKS MEH SOCKS! Not really, but only because my bed ate them and they are now incapable of rocking ... T-T**

* * *

><p>Fleur's heart pounded as she galloped away on her horse. She didn't want to leave them, but she didn't want them to sacrifice themselves just for her and her stupid trip. <em>Stupid<em>. Her eyes watered, she was stupid. Stupid, _stupid_, _**stupid**_.

... But she'd never give up. Not even if she had to crawl to Rivendell, then crawl to Mirkwood. Even if all her bones were broken. Even if she had to fight for her life. Even if she was _alone_.

She slowed her horse to a trot, and finally brought her to a stop. Fleur stroked her horse's mane, "Sorry for suddenly running you all over like a maniac." she apologized, then reached for her pack and dug out the map.

She looked at it for a few minutes, trying to decipher it. It took her those few minutes to realize that she was holding the map upside down. Fleur swore, then turned it the right way, only to be in the same boat as before.

"Might as well be upside down." she grumbled, sighing and sitting back on her horse, "If only I knew where Redhorn Pass was." she muttered, looking up at the huge mountains in front of her. Even a directionally challenged girl like Fleur could deduce that those were the Misty Mountains.

Deciding that standing around was accomplishing nothing, she climbed off of her horse and led it carefully forward, keeping watch for holes so her horse wouldn't step in them and hurt itself. Unfortunately, while watching out for the horse, Fleur wasn't watching out for herself. She ended up tripping over and over. Her horse whinnied, as if it were laughing at her.

"Shut up, you." she hissed, but continued on.

She could definitely tell that she was getting higher and higher up. It became a bit more difficult to breathe, but she adjusted. Fleur only had to stop and rest once and a while to catch her breath. "Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought." she said to herself, almost as if she were giving herself a pep talk.

Then, she got to the part of the mountains where there were ledges, and, to Fleur at least, they were not very wide. Any misstep or trip could send her falling down the side of a mountain. To her death. She swallowed, but put on a brave face and continued on. Her horse easily kept it's balance, and Fleur discovered that the path wasn't really as hard to walk on as she thought. It was actually a rather wide ledge, about two yards wide. So, encouraged, Fleur made her way through, humming to keep herself entertained.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the-wait ... What's a bus?" she thought to herself, trying to remember, "Damn." she muttered, continuing on, "I'm such a ditz." Suddenly, she felt something touch her shoulder. Thinking it was her horse, she turned around, "Yeah, what do ya wan- AH!"

An ugly ... Thing ... with big ears and big teeth grinned at her. A goblin? An ork? "Well lookie wa we got ere! A witte elleth. Are you wost?"

Fleur backed away, "N-no, I know exactly where I'm going." despite being a blatant lie, Fleur thought her voice sounded pretty strong.

"Really?"

Then again, maybe not, "I'm fine." she backed away. Her horse spooked and turned and ran, "S-shit." Fleur whispered softly, then turned back to the goblin which was drawing its sword.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, then turned to run after her horse.

The goblin chased her and somehow caught up. It grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn. She tilted her head back just in time to avoid getting her head chopped in two. Instead her cheek now had a thin cut. But like all face wounds, it bled like crazy. She grabbed it's wrist, brought her knee up, and side kicked it in the ribs. It flew back into the mountain wall. Fleur stumbled back, shocked and terrified. Unfortunately, she stumbled back to the edge of the path. She looked over her shoulder into the dark abyss, trying to decide which death was better. Being eaten by goblins, or falling down a mountain. The goblin advanced towards her, and her head snapped to look at him, fear in her eyes. He laughed and raised his blade, bringing it swiftly down upon her. She rolled to the side just in time.

Then, she got an idea. Acting quickly, she kicked him in the shin. He leaned down and Fleur used all her leg strength and his momentum to dig her feet into his gut and send him flying over her. Over the side of the mountain. Better him than her. Fleur panted from the adrenaline rush she had just experienced. She turned to look down after him, but paused and shook her head.

"Don't look." she told herself, "You'll just freak yourself out." She stood up and dusted herself off, looking in the direction her horse had just gone, "Ah, great."

"Ey! Look there!"

Fleur turned around slowly and stared at the large group of goblins that had gathered, "Shit, shit, and fall back in it."

She took off running at full speed, cursing like there was no tomorrow. While she ran, she searched for a place to hide. That's when she saw another ledge that looked as if it could provide a promising hiding spot. She climbed quickly, forgetting about her clumsiness and flattened her back against the mountain. From there, she had a good view as the goblins went running past. She held her breath as they passed by, and released it when she thought that they were gone.

The elleth sighed in relief, then froze as she saw the goblins again, but this time, they were running from something. She leaned forward slightly in an attempt to see better. Arrows were flying towards the fleeing goblins, and then, three familiar faces came into view.

"Haldir." Fleur mouthed breathlessly.

He had followed her. And was now fighting against a load of goblins because of her. She cursed her rotten luck and the rotten luck she gave to others. She watched as Haldir shot his bow with grace and power, killing goblins as if it were second nature to do such. When they got closer, Haldir unsheathed his sword and Fleur once again was amazed at how skilled he was in close combat as well. _He isn't called the Marchwarden for nothing ..._

When the last of the goblins were finished off, the group of three looked around. Rumil rushed towards the edge of the ledge and looked over, "You don't think ..." he started to say, looking over at his two brothers.

Haldir and Orophin walked over beside him, "I know she was clumsy but ..." Orophin trailed off.

Haldir sighed, "And _I _know she honestly doesn't think we are _that_ stupid. Fleur, get down from there." Haldir turned around and looked right at her.

Fleur flew back to the mountain wall, pressing herself against it, "Come on Fleur, we saw you. Come here and get down." Haldir commanded.

Fleur sighed, "You weren't supposed to follow me!" she called over as she walked to the edge.

"And you weren't supposed to run off." Haldir replied, walking over to stand under the ledge.

She crawled over the edge and looked down, hanging on by a rock that protruded from the ledge, "You aren't looking up my dress, are you?"

"You're wearing pants underneath anyway."

"Pervert!"

"Just get down!"

She continued to look down, "... I can't."

"Just jump."

"I_ can't_!"

"I'll catch you, I promise."

"But what if you don't?"

"Then I guess you'd probably fall on your behind, but I'm going to catch you, so you don't have to worry about it. Now jump!"

"... fine." she closed her eyes and let go.

Surprising, she found herself in Haldir's arms, "Told you." he said, putting her down, "Thankfully, you were smart enough to hide." he reached up and touched the cut on her cheek, which still bled and stung a bit. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Fleur looked at the ground, "No ..."

"Why'd you suddenly take off like that without giving me the opportunity to say anything?"

"I just ... I didn't want you to follow. And-" she worked at some dirt with her toe, "-I panicked."

"Well, I followed." he said, "And why exactly did you want me to return home?"

"I've screwed up my family, why should I screw up yours?"

"And how exactly would you 'screw up my family' so to speak?" He grabbed her chin and tilted it up to look at him, "Look at me."

"I don't want to take you away from your brothers."

"You won't, they're coming with us."

"Yeah, we're going with you!" Rumil said, grinning cheekily.

"Shut up, Rumil." Haldir said, "See? There."

"But what if one of you gets hurt? What then?"

"Then we heal. The body tends to do that."

"No! What if ... What if one of you ... Dies ..." she muttered, "Time can't heal a dead elf's scars."

Haldir shook his head, "We won't die."

"How can you promise that?"

"I just can. None of us will die." he said, "Now, let's get going, or I'll forcibly drag you away." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Rumil and Orophin awaited, "Where's your horse?"

* * *

><p>I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter seven will be out soon (I just have to read it about seven times to make sure it is suitable to put up)! This is ahead in the future quite a bit, but I am excited to see everyone's reaction to chapter eight, because I am having so much fun writing it!<p>

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! Sleep tight, I love you all! -Kitty

P.S. Sorry about the long ass author's note! I was just so excited that I couldn't bottle it in anymore!


	7. Fluffy Bunnies and Stars

Hello everyone! It's time for an early Easter present! I present to you: CHAPTER SEVEN! Yay! Truthfully, I almost forgot to update today. Thank you channel guide for showing me that Lord of the Rings was on, and reminding me that I had promised myself that I would upload chapter seven on the fourth! Anyway, here's the next chapter. In this one, Fleur is a bit pervy at the beginning ... you'll see what I mean. After all, who wouldn't do what she does if they were in her position? Well, besides straight men and normal people. But ... who said I was normal anyway? Things will really get crazy in chapter eight, which I'm no where near satisfied with, so it will take me quite a while to do the revisions, so expect it ... eh, maybe a little later on in the month. It just depends on how crazy my schedule is. You know, the best laid plans of mice and men! Story of my life! Thanks for reading everybody, and once again, have a happy Easter! I know I will, I just found out that my cousin is in remission after a year long battle with cancer. BEST NEWS EVER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, never have, never will. :\ Darn it.**

* * *

><p>Fleur originally thought that when Haldir had found out that her horse had run away, he would throw an enormous man fit and toss her over the ledge with the goblins. But instead, she now sat on the back of his horse, arms around him tightly. Her ass was intact, indicating that it hadn't been chewed away, a blessing Fleur thought. She wanted to ask, oh did she want to ask, but she also didn't want to risk it.<p>

So instead of indulging in her inquisitive nature, she shifted a bit on the horse, making it seem like she was attempting to get more comfortable. Really, she was feeling Haldir's abs, making her feel perverted. But she couldn't help it. The man ... Ellion, was freakin eye candy, or rather ... Hand candy? _Oh good heavens ... Mind out of gutter. _Fleur blushed as dirty thoughts entered her mind.

Haldir had amazing abs ...

"Are you quite comfortable?" Haldir asked, shooting her an 'I know what you're doing' look, though he made no move to stop her.

Fleur blushed some more and instead of responding, buried her head in Haldir's back and attempted to sleep, finding it difficult to keep hold on Haldir while doing so. Seconds later, she found herself in the air, then back on the horse again. She opened her eyes to find that she was now sitting on the front of the horse.

"If you want to sleep, sit in front so I can catch you if you fall."

Fleur smiled softly, and instead of a full facial blush, it dimmed to a small blush upon her cheeks, one of contentment, yet it showed she was slightly shy about the closeness she now had to Haldir. Though, she didn't really mind too much. He was nice and warm ... Even though he smelled kinda bad from goblin fighting. In fact, she probably smelled just as bad. _Great. Fresh as a daisy. _Fleur mentally cringed, but yawned and leaned back into Haldir's chest, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"It appears you have tamed the wild female." Orophin said, smiling teasingly, gesturing to the lightly snoring elleth.<p>

Haldir looked back and waved his hand, "This one is not one to be tamed, that's for sure."

"You sure are calm, I figured you'd royally explode when you saw her. You were mad when we first left to find her." Rumil said.

Haldir scoffed, but froze when he felt Fleur move a bit before settling back into sleep, "I was allowed to be mad."

"Of course. But you didn't yell."

"Must I yell to be mad?"

"No, but it helps us to know when to run." Rumil laughed, grinning at Orophin, who returned the grin.

With a sigh, Haldir shook his head, "There's no dealing with you two."

"We love you too, big brother."

* * *

><p>"Are we going to be getting out of these mountains anytime soon?" Fleur asked, looking up at Haldir expectantly.<p>

"Soon. As said before five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. And five minutes before-"

"I get it already!" Fleur said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm just really sick of riding through mountains."

"Would you prefer to walk? It may be easier on the horses. Though they are just fine right now, considering the weather isn't horrible." Fleur crossed her arms and began to pout, grinning when Haldir broke down and gave her an answer, "We'll stop for the night in a few minutes, and we'll probably be out of the mountains by tomorrow evening. Or possibly earlier, give or take."

A crease formed on Fleur's forehead, "What exactly do you mean by 'give or take'? Is the weather supposed to be bad?"

Rumil chuckled, "No, he means we may be attacked by gobli-" Orophin elbowed him, "F-fluffy bunnies! Yeah, fluffy bunnies!"

Fleur gave him a skeptic look, "Yeah, I hear they have big, sharp teeth. The foulest tempered rodents you've ever laid eyes on."

Haldir scoffed, "Only you."

"What?" Fleur asked, pouting.

"Never mind."

"Oh sure, pick on the girl of the group."

"Stop being sexist, Haldir." Rumil scolded mockingly, "Hey Fleur, if you want, you can ride with me!"

Fleur grinned and laughed, "Maybe I will." Not. She was quite enjoying where she was, not that she didn't like Rumil or anything.

Haldir's grip tightened on her, "You are fine where you are. Quit squirming, or better yet, go back to sleep. Your snoring will keep me awake."

Fleur looked appalled, "I do _not_ snore!"

Rumil laughed, "Haha, actually, you do-"

Orophin kicked him, "-ooon't! You don't! No, you sleep quiet as a mouse."

Fleur laughed, not believing him at all, but mentally thanking him for being nice about it, "Thank you, Rumil and Orophin, for being gentlemen. Unlike your big brother here." Fleur said, reaching back to gently smack Haldir on the cheek.

Haldir smirked softly, "You could always walk."

"I could always hitch a ride with Rumil." Fleur said, smirking when Haldir's face changed from amused to annoyed, "I'm serious Haldir, if I'm bothering you at all, feel free to make me walk or something. I don't want my big butt to crush the horse's back or anything-"

Haldir frowned, "Who said anything about a big butt?"

Fleur smiled at the flustered look that was quickly forming on Haldir's face, "Oh Haldir, you're so sexy when you say 'butt'." she grinned as he rubbed his temples.

His brothers laughed behind him, "But seriously, as said before, if I'm a bother in any way, feel free to make me walk."

"... you don't have a big butt." Haldir said.

"Are we still on the topic of butts?" Fleur asked, laughing incredulously.

Haldir sighed, "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Tie me up and leave me for dead?" Fleur suggested.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind."

"You lie!" Fleur cried, turning around in the saddle, a feat Haldir found impressive, to point an accusing finger at him, "You wouldn't dare! You'd miss me!"

"Would I really? The quiet temps me so ..."

Fleur sighed, and yawned, leaning forward to rest her head on Haldir's chest, whom sighed. She grinned softly, "Your heartbeat sped up for a little bit." she whispered.

Haldir frowned again. "Since when have you been so observant?"

She just smiled into his shirt, "How is it that I am tired, even though I've been sleeping all day?"

"You just aren't used to riding, Fleur. It tires out the best of us." Orophin said.

Fleur reached behind her and patted Haldir's horse on the neck, "Especially the horses."

"Especially the horses." Haldir agreed, patting the horse as well, his hand right next to Fleur's.

Fleur grinned again, then closed her eyes once more. She fell into sleep, feeling suddenly drained of energy. She blamed it on all of the excitement she had this morning.

* * *

><p>When Fleur woke up next, she was underneath the blankets in her bedroll. She looked around and saw Haldir awake reading. He looked up from his book and met her eyes. Slowly closing the book, he stood and went to fetch her something to eat. Fleur slid out from beneath the covers.<p>

"Here." he said, handing her the food.

She took it and began to nibble it, "Thanks."

They sat in silence. Fleur eating, Haldir looking up at the sky. "The stars are pretty tonight." Fleur said, looking up at them, "Grandma told me about some of the constellations in the sky, but I could never find them. I guess I'm just not creative enough."

Haldir shrugged, "I can find a few. But the stars don't really need to form a shape to be beautiful."

Fleur smiled, "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought." she said, "But I really like it when there's a meteor shower! The shooting stars! They look so cool! I always used to make wishes, but they never came true."

Haldir looked over at her, "What kind of wishes did you make?"

Fleur looked down at the ground, "To regain my memories. But ... Like I said, it never happens." she paused for a moment, "Except ... Once and a while I'll say strange things-"

"You always say strange things."

"No, well, yes. But I mean really, really strange things. But by the time I realize it, it's almost as if I lose my train of thought."

"Odd." Haldir rubbed his forehead, "I suppose I will just have to remind you when you say strange things, then perhaps you'll be able to think it through."

Fleur looked excited, "R-really? Do you think I can do it?"

"Yes." Haldir said, "Though the downside is I will have to be around you every minute of every day."

A short bark of laughter was Fleur's reply, "Why wouldn't anyone want to be around this for every minute of every day?" Fleur gestured to herself with a smirk.

"Let's see ... You're annoying, you snore, oh, and you get into trouble. All the time. Who would want to be around you all the time?"

Fleur took a halfhearted swipe at him, "While you got me on the annoying part, I do NOT snore. And I can't help that I get into trouble, it's in my inquisitive nature. And because everyone loves me." she ever-so-kindly informed him.

Haldir pretended not to have heard her, and pretended to be lost in his own thoughts, "Perhaps a goblin, or an ork. Maybe a troll ...

Fleur glared at him, then turned away, grinning to herself, "Well, the way you act and smell right now, you may as well be around a goblin, or an ork, or a troll."

Haldir wrinkled his nose, "As horrid as it is to agree with you, I do smell terrible. Hopefully there is a spring or a small pool nearby to wash."

"That would be nice." Fleur stretched, "Well, I'm kinda wide awake now, so I guess I'll keep watch until I fall asleep."

"You should sleep regardless. Nothing will even remotely come near us without alerting myself or my brothers, so go to sleep."

"Of course I'm not worried. Well, maybe if we counted on your brothers to wake up. They sleep like logs. It's just I can't sleep."

"Are you cold?"

"No. Not really. I just ... Can't sleep. Been asleep for most of the day, you know?"

Haldir nodded, "Do as you wish. If you feel as if you are about to go to sleep, go ahead and do such. You do not need to stay awake for our sakes."

Fleur smiled, "I will. Night, night!"

"Goodnight." For a moment, there was silence, then, "At least take a blanket so I know you will not freeze to death."

Fleur laughed, "Maybe I should just crawl in with you. That way you could protect me from the cold as well!" she meant for it to be a joke, but Haldir's silence made it known that it wasn't received that way, "E-eh! I didn't- I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did!"

Haldir sighed softly, "Of course, thank the Valor."

"Hey!" Haldir didn't respond, "Haldir! I know you're not sleeping."

"..."

"Haldir!"

"For the love of Valor, elleth, if you want to sleep with me, get under the covers!"

Fleur pouted, "As if."

"As you wish, then." Haldir rolled over, and it got quiet again.

"... scoot over." Haldir rolled back over and lifted the blanket up.

Fleur crawled under the blanket with him, keeping as close as she could without physically touching him, "So, why are you afraid?" he let the blanket fall around them, and Fleur was enveloped in warmth.

"I'm not-" a stern look from Haldir made her pause, "-afraid."

"I am having a feeling that we've had this conversation before."

Fleur blushed, "I'm not scared."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Fine. I am scared, only a little though."

"Did I mention that you were a bad liar, or did that fact remain in my thoughts?"

"... I'm just nervous. What if those goblins come back? What if there are a bunch of them and they hurt you?"

"Then I suppose that I would have to stop them from killing you, seeing as you are completely helpless in any combat situation."

Fleur snorted, "I am NOT helpless. Just this morning I threw a goblin whom attacked me over the cliff."

"How in the world did you manage that?"

"... I don't know, but I did. Like a boss."

"... what is it about speaking with you that makes me want to repeatedly smash my head against a wall?"

"Why do it yourself when you can have others, like me, do it for you?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"No fecal matter."

Haldir chucked, "You say the strangest things."

"... thank you?"

He shook his head and sighed softly, "Go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long journey."

"I bet you're praying that I sleep the entire way, right?"

"... Either way really. You either snore, or talk insensately."

"I do NOT snore!"

* * *

><p>Man, Fleur sure sleeps a lot! Don't worry, she'll get better as she adjusts to riding. Kudos to you if you can spot the small Monty Python reference (even though it may not be spot on, I haven't seen the movie in a long time)! I found myself liking pervy Fleur :P Anyway, I hope to see you in chapter eight (well, not see as in with my eyes, that'd be weird ... and very creepy)!<p>

Toodles lovelies, Kitty~

P.S. Once again, HAPPY EASTER!


	8. She's Got a Smile!

Hi guys! How's it going? Good I hope? Semi-decent? Either way, I hope this update cheers someone up! I've nitpicked my way through this chapter, and approved it. Sort of. I correct all my own errors, but you know, sometimes you can't catch your own errors in your own writings. Get a beta! Already got one, he's swimmin' right now, and every time I try and get him to read my paper, he just looks at me like I'm stupid or something. And he's a fish! Blah! Moving on, my beta and I would like to take the time to thank you guys for your reviews! They mean the world! And it's especially cool to look in my traffic page and see that people from around the world are reading this story! THAT IS AWESOME! And speaking of AWESOME, I'd like to give a shout out to **Tinuviel of Lorien**! YOU'RE AWESOME! I'm super glad you're enjoying this story so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well! Now, on to reading! Enjoy! And expect the next chapter to be out ... oh, possibly the end of next week, maybe earlier. Depends on how picky I am.

By the way, my darlings, I have a slight warning for you guys, this chapter has, guess what: NUDITY! But it's nothing overly graphic, so hopefully you'll all be okay. And obviously along with nudity, there is some sexual themes. Please pardon my perverted mind. :) And a quick update on my little project I've been working on, it's coming along great! Soon precious, soon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Be glad I don't ... scary things. Very scary.**

* * *

><p>He sighed softly as her hands trailed across his skin, quickly examining the wound on his arm, "It looks painful." Fleur cooed, looking as if she were about to cry.<p>

Haldir shrugged, "I've had worse."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Fleur said as she picked up the needle and thread she would use to sew it up.

"This is just a small one. Barely a scratch."

Fleur frowned, "You could've died."

"Does the word 'scratch' mean anything to you?" Haldir probably would've succeeded in seeming annoyed, had not he been smiling at her as she fussed over the cut on his arm.

"This is gonna sting ..." Fleur warned before she started sewing. Haldir didn't so much as flinch. "So ... Used to getting sliced and diced, eh?"

"You know, if you were worried, you could just say so. You don't have to attempt to cover it with humor that you think is witty, but is actually not." Haldir said with a smirk.

"Quiet you! Or I'll sew your mouth shut!" Fleur threatened playfully, grinning at him.

"Okay, love birds! Better hurry before they choose to attack again." Rumil shouted as he packed up the horses with Orophin.

Fleur sighed. They were pretty close to Rivendell. The rest of the journey through the mountains was strangely smooth, but that all quickly changed. The group had met a group of rather disgruntled orks, disgruntled because Fleur had accidentally rolled down a hill into their boiling pot of water. Well, not _into _the boiling water, she just knocked the pot to the ground, throwing boiling hot water onto the orks. Or, so she claimed.

Truth be told, there was no pot of boiling water, for the orks preferred their meals raw. Actually, they preferred them so raw, they were still alive and kicking. Fleur had just mentioned the boiling pot of hot water so that she could feel like less of an idiot. Haldir had chuckled, but let her get away with it. Rumil had once again gotten smacked by Orophin, because he almost mentioned that there was no pot of water in his attempt to piece what had happened together. Alas, he was only left more confused.

But, needless to say, Fleur's protectors had gone into combat mode, kicked some ass, took some names, and rescued the damsel in distress._ Again_.

In the process, Haldir had managed to gain a small cut on his arm, which he had barely noticed at the time. Now, she was sewing up his arm on a rock near a small pool of water. One which would be perfect for a quick bath. But they had no time. Some of the orks had fled into the trees, and there was no telling where they were currently residing. For about the hundredth time since their short battle, Fleur cursed her clumsiness.

Haldir, seeing the look of guilt on her face, made it his mission to talk her out of it, "Listen, it's fine. No one was seriously injured. We're still alive and well. It wasn't your fault."

Fleur pursed her lips, "Yes, it wasn't my fault I decided to roll down a hill and-"

"You didn't decide to roll down the hill, you tripped over ... Air ... And _then_ proceeded to roll down the hill."

Fleur sent him a withering look, "Thank you for clearing that up for me, I dearly appreciate it."

"Welcome." he said, watching as she finished sewing him up before standing, "Ready to move on?"

Fleur pouted, "Yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Fleur hadn't gotten much time to see Rivendell when they had arrived, for right away she had been swept off to be cleaned up by handmaidens, whom must have found her appearance horrendous, for they dragged her away rather quickly no matter how hard she dug her heels in. But what she had seen she remembered to be beautiful, though not as beautiful as the forests of Lorien. It was a close second, however. She didn't know why, but so far every elven city she had ever been in had that strange, but beautiful, glow about it. She made a mental note to ask Haldir about it later.<p>

"Perhaps you could put on a dress and act like a real elleth for once." Haldir said with a smirk.

Fleur glared at him as the ladies in waiting dragged her away, "I hope you have explosive bowel movements!" she shouted back at him, making everyone turn to look at him with arched eyebrows.

Haldir sighed and rubbed his aching temples while Rumil almost fell to the floor laughing. _Almost_. He also almost had some assistance in doing so from Haldir himself.

* * *

><p>When the handmaidens were done tossing her into the bath, dressing her in uncomfortable clothes, and manhandling her hair, they sent her on her way. Which happened to be in a large dining hall. Fleur cringed as she attempted to shuffle forward with the strange shoes that they had given her. She strongly wished that she had her boots back, but remembered the scathing look that those demonic handmaidens had given her and wondered if the comfort would be worth it. She took a few breaths, before shuffling forward some more. It took her only three shuffles to realize that, yes, she would endure the handmaiden hell to have her boots back. She would also endure handmaiden hell for a looser corset, for currently she felt as though she were dying from lack of oxygen. As she shuffled forward some more, Fleur caught sight of her companions, whom in turn caught sight of her as well. There were only two of them, however. Haldir wasn't present.<p>

"Fleur, you look fantastic!" Rumil said, smiling at her as she shuffled over to sit next to him. He frowned suddenly, "Are you in pain?"

She shifted her feet awkwardly, "This feels so strange strange. I mean, sure it makes it look like I have a nice pair of hooters. But ... It's really uncomfortable." Probably because the pretty blue dress showed off a little too much of her nice hooters.

"Hooters ..." Rumil mumbled to himself, wincing when Orophin kicked him under the table.

Orophin patted her on the back soothingly, "Eh, just relax. Here, have a drink." he handed her a glass of wine.

"Oh, don't mind if I do. Thanks!" And that was honestly one of the last things she remembered that night.

* * *

><p>Haldir sighed as he submerged himself in the nice, hot bath water. After a long journey to Rivendell in a relatively short amount of time, it felt good to relax after said stressful time has passed. He took a small sip of the wine glass before setting it down on the edge of the bath tub, thinking of what they'd have to do next. Find the most important thing to the royals. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered. <em>What was the most important thing to Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen? <em>Elves were not greedy by nature like some humans, so wealth and power were both out of the question.

Haldir shook his head and closed his eyes, and once again attempted to relax. Unfortunately, it would be a short period of relaxation, because a certain elleth was about to rain on his little parade. He knew this right away when the door was flung open and there stood said elleth wearing a smile ...

... and nothing else. She giggled drunkenly.

"Fleur-" he drawled lazily, "-you are missing something, don't you think?"

She looked at him, and blinked a few times, then grinned again, "Oh! Heeeeeeey Halllllldir! How it goin?"

"Fine, and then you walked in. Are you drunk?" Now that was a stupid question that Haldir almost smacked himself for, of course she was drunk, "Go lay down somewhere and sleep it off. But for the love of Valor, put some clothes on first!"

"But I wanna take a baaaaaatttthhhh!" she whined, her bare feet slapping against the stone floor as she made her way over towards the tub.

Haldir quickly started to sit up, "Fleur! Stop! You'll-"

* * *

><p>Fleur woke up with a pounding head and the question of 'where the hell am I' in her mind. She groaned, wiggling around a bit. It was more comfortable than her bedroll, but almost anything could probably be comfortable than that. Sleeping on the ground was never pleasant. Wait ... That's right, they were in <em>Rivendell<em>. She was probably in a bed right now. A nice, warm, comfy bed ...

... With someone else in it!

Fleur's eyes flew open when she realized that someone's strong arm was around her waist. Carefully, very carefully, she slipped away from that arm's hold. Once free, she flew from the bed and grabbed something, which she would later discover to be a candlestick, and rose it above her head in an aggressive manner. Her apparent bedmate; oh lord, what happened last night; awoke as well, poking his head out from underneath the covers.

"Haldir!" Fleur snapped, though she was relieved it wasn't some stranger, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

The ellon sat up, sighing and rubbing one eye. "You don't remember?" he asked,

Fleur quickly noticed that he was absent a shirt, "You-you pervert! Put some clothes on!"

Haldir gave her a dry look, "Look who's talking."

Fleur quickly noticed another thing. Haldir wasn't wearing a shirt. She wasn't wearing anything at all, "What the hell did you do?" she shouted.

Haldir smirked. He hadn't done anything to her. But that didn't mean that he couldn't mess with her a little. "You made the most amazing noises. And the way you screamed my name was-"

She hit him with a pillow, "That is NOT funny, what happened last night?"

Haldir frowned, as he was hoping for more of a reaction out of her, "As you wish. Sit down." he gestured for her to sit on the bed, she went, pausing to look at her dress as she did such. Her expression was easy to read, Haldir swore he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was contemplating putting the complicated dress on.

Haldir got up, walked over and picked his shirt up off the ground, "Arms up." he instructed, walking over to her. She looked at him, understood what he was planning, and lifted her arms up. He put her arms in the arm holes and slipped her head through, and let gravity take the rest of the shirt down her body. The view had been nice while it lasted.

"I can dress myself." she muttered, looking at the ground.

"Chin up." Haldir said, "We didn't sleep together. Well ... Not in a sexual sense."

Fleur scoffed, "Then how did we sleep?"

Haldir sighed, wondering how he was going to deal with the hostile elleth sitting on his bed, "Well ... I was in the middle of taking a bath, when you in all your drunken, naked stupor burst into the bathroom and insisted upon joining me." And what a beautiful sight that was to see ... he hadn't ever realized that Fleur was such a beautiful elleth ...

"I didn't get drunk last night!" Fleur shouted, causing Haldir to cover her mouth to quiet her.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to shout again, he removed his hand. "I beg to differ."

"I didn't." she said firmly.

"Then how come you don't remember what happened?" Fleur was silent, "I figured as much. Now, as you ... Ever so gracefully wandered towards me, you once again tripped over ... absolutely nothing, and almost hit your head on the edge of the bathtub. However, I happened to grab you in the nick of time before you knocked your own lights out, possibly permanently."

"You proceeded to pass out-" Haldir conveniently left out the parts where she drunkenly confessed to wanting to, 'tap dat ass', which he later deduced to be sex, to avoid confrontation, "-and I was forced to carry you to my bed so that you could sleep. However, you happened to wake up just as I was setting you down and refused to leave me alone so that I could dry off and dress."

Again, he left out exactly how she refused to leave him alone. Being groped in certain locations after not laying with an elleth in a while tended to arouse a kind of interest that he knew Fleur didn't want from him. She had also gotten a little free with those teeth of hers, and he had the love bites on his neck to prove it. The elleth he had thought was harmless actually held more power over him than he thought, the little ... temptress.

"So what'd I do?"

"Oh, kept nagging and following me into the bathroom."

Fleur's eye twitched, "I don't believe you. There's something you're not telling me."

"Yes, because I haven't explained how we ended up in bed together. Now, because of your constant drunken behavior, I only barely managed to get my pants on, much the less slip your dress back onto your body and direct you to your room. Every time I attempted to dress you, you continued to wiggle." And she attempted to take his pants off. Again and again, "So I let you sleep in my bed, whilst I planned to sleep on the floor. However, you insisted that I be your pillow-" Full body pillow, actually, "- so finally I was forced to sleep in the bed. With you. And now, here we are."

"..." Fleur was silent and looked as though she were deep in thought. She slowly stood up.

Haldir stood as well. "Fleur, that's really what happened."

Fleur nodded, "I know, it's kinda coming back in pieces now." she rubbed her temples, "Oh shit ... How embarrassing!"

Haldir shrugged, "It's fine."

"You call parading around naked in front of someone of the opposite gender fine?"

"It's really okay, don't be embarrassed."

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, 'it's nothing I haven't seen before, and I've seen far better than you anyway', right?"

The ellon sighed, "I know this you are most likely going to attempt to pound me into the ground, but I'm going to say it, because I think it's true. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you are a beautiful elleth, both physically and ..." Fleur blushed and her heart sped up. He was being so sweet to her ... Were they having one of those moments? One of those sweet, beautiful moments that only happened in books? "... Well, I suppose mentally in some cases. Probably not, now that I think about it." Moment killed.

Fleur smacked him upside the head, "Saw that one coming from a mile away." Haldir mumbled, rubbing his head. She hit hard for an elleth.

"That was for being a butthead." she snapped, then sighed. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, having to stand on her tip toes to accomplish said task, "And that was for ... Putting up with me, I guess."

She then proceeded to go into the bathroom to put on her extremely complicated dress so that she could sneak out of Haldir's room and get to her own. As she slid the dress up her body, she had a sudden realization. She had smacked Haldir for his comment on her mental state, not for looking at her when she was naked. Cursing her momentary lapse in judgment, she went to the door to leave Haldir's room, but not before smacking him again for looking at her.

"Worth it." he muttered as he watched her walk out the door in that near skin tight dress that she wore.

* * *

><p>Fleur wandered around Rivendell, lost as usual, but for once not really minding it. The scenery was beautiful, as were the birds that sang happily as they flew in and out of the trees. She smiled and watched them for a little bit, leaning on the railing of the walkway she was standing on. She followed one pretty blue bird until it landed on a tree next to another blue bird, which Fleur guessed to be it's mate in a nest, before flying off again. Again, Fleur's eyes followed the creature as it landed on the branch of another tree, where it appeared as if it were watching something.<p>

Fleur attempted to see what the bird was seeing, and succeeded. Her eyes found two lovers standing on a bridge together, lovingly looking into each other's eyes. The girl was a beauty, with mid back length brown hair and a smooth complexion. The man was rather handsome, Fleur had to admit. He had longish hair that looked black from where Fleur was standing. _How romantic_, Fleur thought, seeing the tenderness and unconditional love in their eyes. The woman was an elf, and the man was a human. _Oh, now it's even more so!_

But ... It was also kind of sad. For the elleth would live forever, but the man ... He would live maybe eighty years or so before ... Before ...

Fleur shook her head and blinked. No, surely the two weren't thinking about mortality right now. They were no doubt thinking of now, not the future. They were no doubt two very strong people who were strongly in love. Fleur hopped to be in love like that some day. To love like there was no potential tomorrow. The two leaned forward, as though they were about to kiss, and Fleur turned quickly away. She didn't come here to intrude on such a private moment, she had come here to observe Rivendell and to cool her head about what had happened this morning. The scenery was just a beautiful distraction. She walked away, moving through the slightly crowded streets pretty easily for someone as clumsy as herself.

_Haldir_. The butthead.

She wasn't as angry with him anymore, more embarrassed and irritated. He had called her beautiful after all, she couldn't just ignore that. She shook her head and scowled, "He had better not hold this over my head, or so help me Valor, I'll-"

"Oh, Fleur! There you are!" Fleur jumped when Rumil called her

Rumil was walking towards her at a mildly fast pace, "Rumil, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to myself." Fleur responded, turning around.

Rumil slowed to a stop when he approached her, "Haldir wants you to meet Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen."

Fleur blinked, "Eh? Who're they?"

Rumil grinned at her and offered her his arm. She took it, "They're the reason we're here, remember?"

Fleur blanched, "Oh, right."

She allowed herself to be pulled along before she felt a familiar fear creeping up her spine. This fear was familiar, for she had felt it when she was about to meet Lady Galadriel. Internally, she began to panic, but managed to keep her poker face as Rumil brought her to a pair of double doors, where Haldir and Orophin both stood waiting patiently. Fleur instantly relaxed. Rumil handed Fleur over to Haldir, who offered her his arm.

"Thank Valor you are here." she said, completely forgetting about the recent incident. She ignored his arm and instead interlaced their fingers together.

He squeezed her hand comfortingly, "All will be well."

The doors opened. Fleur's heart nearly stopped as Haldir introduced Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. She had already seen her before; kissing a man on a bridge. And that man was standing behind the two royals. _Why do I always have to be so nosey?_

"Hello!" the elleth said cheerfully.

"H-hi." Fleur said dumbly, finding it hard to look the other elleth in the eyes after what she had witnessed.

_Oh Valor ... Give me strength._

* * *

><p>Did you guys enjoy that chapter? I hope I spelled everyone's name right, I am terrible with names. Even simple names. Seriously, it's sad. ANYWAY! I hope I made someone laugh, and I bet you guys know who Arwen was kissing on the bridge, eh? *<em>Wink wink, nudge nudge*. <em>Or my description was an epic fail, which it most likely was, and you guys can't tell. Sorry, I'm not so good at descriptions. Take my description of Rivendell for example. Basically, Fleur went 'oooh shiny' and that's it. Again, sorry! I need to re-watch Fellowship of the Ring to get a clear picture of the place in my mind, all I remember from the last time I watched the movie was that it was really pretty!

So again, pardon my horrid description! I'm extremely picky, so if it bothers me enough, I'll probably go back some day and fix it. Kind of like I'm doing with my other LotR story ... Oh man do I have to take the time to fix it! I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter at least a little!


	9. Busted!

Hey there everybody! Hope everybody had a peaceful Memorial Day (or just a regular Monday if you don't celebrate Memorial Day)! I know I did, and then came Tuesday with the stress and the running and the work and ... bah, I'm not complaining. I love crazy days like this! Keeps the ol ticker tickin! Anyway, here's the ninth chapter for all of you to read. Sorry it's quite late, I got caught up in reading manga and a new fitness program that I'm doing. Busy busy ~ but oh so glad that I get to update today. So so glad! Very very hyper, full of energy. Let's get rollin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If I did, I think someone would probably put a hit out on me ... ASSASSINS ARE AWESOME! Sorry, I'm an Assassin's Creed fan ... *is shot***

* * *

><p>"Though it may be a little late, welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond said, smiling gently, "I am Lord Elrond, and this is my daughter, Arwen. I've heard much of you from your companions."<p>

Fleur blushed, "Nothing good then, I'm sure." she muttered, shyly looking at the floor.

Arwen chuckled, "Oh, no. You are a rare elleth Fleur, very rare."

Fleur attempted to smile. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

This time, Arwen laughed. It was a beautiful sound, like a bell, or a lullaby. Everything about this elleth seemed to be beautiful. Fleur wished she could be like her within just moments of meeting her. "It is good, I assure you." She said, her smile widening as she looked to Fleur and Haldir's clasped hands.

Elrond smiled at his daughter before returning his attention to Fleur. "So, I hear you've come to Rivendell to accomplish a mission. What is it, if I may ask?"

Fleur mentally squirmed, hating that all eyes in the room were on her, "Well ... I went into the forests of Lorien on an errand for my grandmother when I found this house and a wolf caught in a trap. I set the wolf free, and a witch came and yelled at me for it saying that I had stolen her dinner and that she'd turn the one who is most precious to me into stone if I didn't go on a mission so I went to-" Haldir squeezed her hand and Fleur paused.

"S-sorry!" Fleur quickly apologized, mortified.

"It is alright!" Arwen said, "You are distressed, please, go on."

Fleur took a breath as Haldir's thumb rubbed soothing circles on her palm, "T-thank you. The witch told me that if I wanted to break this curse, I would have to go and visit Lady Galadriel in Lorien. I returned home to find that my grandmother had indeed been turned to stone, and set out to find Lorien at once." Fleur said, "Even though I had no idea where or what Lorien was ..." she muttered the last sentence.

"And?" Arwen asked. Fleur realized that Arwen was leaning closer to her, as though she were a child listening to a fascinating story.

"Well ... I ran into Haldir who lead me to Lorien, where I then met with the Lady." she left out the arguments that the two had gotten into along the way, even though she was secretly rather fond of the memories, "Without him, I wouldn't have ever made it to Lorien. I wouldn't have made it anywhere." Fleur sent him a grateful glance, which he returned with a soft smile.

Fleur felt a giddy feeling in her chest, and went on, more confident. "She told me that I must journey across the lands to discover the most precious thing to the elvish royalty, and, well, here I am." she almost added, _'you poor things are stuck with me.' _but remembered that it wasn't exactly a polite thing to say and kept it in her thoughts.

Elrond looked thoughtful, "The most precious thing ... Hm." he looked over at his daughter, whom smiled back at him, "I wonder what that could be."

A sudden thought hit Fleur, and she realized something. "I-I think I already know."

Elrond turned to look at her, "Do you? Well, Haldir did say that you were quite sharp." _'What about irritating? And clumsy? And bratty?' _Fleur wondered.

"Yeah-er-yes. I believe I've figured it out."

Arwen looked gleeful, "Wonderful! What do you think it is?"

Fleur jumped and blushed, "Ah! Oh right! It's love." she said confidently, "Your father holds you quite dear, and I don't blame him. You are a wonderful daughter." Fleur said, "And likewise, Arwen, you love your father."

Arwen smiled, "Love, that is your answer?"

Fleur nodded, "Uh-huh."

Arwen and Elrond looked at each other, smiled, and then looked back at Fleur, "You are right. Love is a very important thing, and it is precious to us all. I love my daughter."

"And I love my ada."

"You are correct, Fleur. How did you know so quickly?"

Fleur shuffled her feet, "Oh, well, I kind of based it on my love for my grandmother. She was the one who took me into her home, a complete stranger, and lovingly helped me in my time of need. I don't know much about myself in the past, but I do know that without her I wouldn't be alive today. She is truly a wonderful person ..." Fleur trailed off, smiling as she remembered Claire.

"You mean ... You were not raised by your grandmother?" Haldir asked her suddenly.

Fleur shook her head, "Oh, no I was not. At least, I don't think so. All I remember is waking up with my grandmother there, watching me. She said she had found me in the meadow, with my clothes all burnt as if they had been in a fire. Yet there were no burns on me ... I was completely fine. Aside from losing all my memories, that is."

"Strange ..." Elrond said, "Perhaps if you regain your memories, this mystery may be solved."

Fleur nodded in agreement, "That is what I had hoped would happen, but it appears that my memories do not want to return."

Elrond shook his head, "They will return one day. All you have to be is patient."

Again, Fleur nodded in agreement, "It's hard to be patient sometimes. And that being so, it's kind of easy to get depressed ..."

"Understandable. But they will return, always have faith in yourself."

Fleur nodded, "I will try."

* * *

><p>Fleur was slipping into a nightgown when she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" she called, looking to the door.<p>

"Ah, miss Fleur, it's me."

"Oh!" Fleur jumped, recognizing the voice of Arwen, "Lady Arwen, come on in!" as she quickly pulled the gown down around her waist, where it fell with a swish to her ankles.

The door opened and the elleth walked in. She looked at Fleur, and then frowned, "I am sorry, were you about to go to sleep?"

Fleur quickly shook her head, not liking the sad look on Arwen's face, "Ah, no. I have yet to say goodnight to Haldir. Though I suppose it would be strange to wander about in a nightgown ..."

Arwen smiled and laughed, "Perhaps. However, if you had a lover, perhaps it would be fine to go to his room, if only to say goodnight."

Fleur blushed, "E-eh?" she squeaked, her eyes wide.

Arwen frowned, "Oh, I apologize. Have I offended you? I had thought that yourself and Haldir were-"

"Friends!" Fleur said quickly, "We are friends and-and nothing more!"

The elleth's eyes widened, "I see. I am sorry, it's just that you seemed so close."

Fleur bit her lip, not really blaming Arwen. She was holding his hand after all, and clinging to him like a child clings to a blanket for comfort during a storm. "Just friends ..." she muttered softly, though she couldn't help but think of what had gone on earlier in the morning.

"Friends." Arwen repeated, looking as though she didn't quite believe the obvious lie that Fleur was feeding her.

"Friends." Fleur confirmed, "Oh, but you appear to have someone you love!"

Arwen smiled slyly, something that surprised Fleur, "Ah yes, you know about Aragorn ... So you were the one whom had seen us earlier today."

Fleur froze. _Open mouth, insert foot. _"Uh ... Um ..."

Arwen laughed, "Haldir was right, you are quite fun to tease. Don't worry, it's alright. Lately I do not care who sees that I love him. Why should I hide it? I am not ashamed of it."

Fleur smiled dreamily, "I wish I was like you."

"How so?" Arwen looked confused.

"I wish I were beautiful, I wish I were smart. I wish I weren't so clumsy. And that I could have any male I wanted."

"You lie!" Arwen said, reaching out to touch Fleur's hair, "Look at you, you are so pretty Fleur! Your hair ... It is the color of fire, but it doesn't burn."

"I-it's not like most elleths."

"You are not most elleths, Fleur." said Arwen, letting Fleur's silk strands fall from her long, elegant fingers, "You are far better."

Fleur smiled softly, "You're too kind, Arwen."

Arwen laughed, "But it is the truth! You just can't see your own beauty."

Fleur shook her head, "Great ... I'm blind too." she said, chuckling softly, "But enough about me, fill me in on what it's like to have a boyfriend-er-lover."

* * *

><p>Haldir walked through the halls to Fleur's room. Today had been very productive. Fleur had already discovered what was most important to Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen rather quickly, not that he was surprised. He knew that she wasn't the brightest elleth in the world, but she had something about her that made her seem ... oh Valor he didn't know! It didn't really matter now. All that mattered now was that he had to get Fleur to Mirkwood. Haldir paused, realizing that they had not found out what was most important to Lady Gladriel and Lord Celeborn yet. <em>Why hadn't they simply asked while they were back at home? <em>He shrugged and continued forward. Perhaps it was the Lady's way of making sure they would return to Lorien first. Oh well, it made no difference in what order they found out what she needed, he supposed, as long as they found out. He continued towards her room and met Arwen as she was walking out.

"Oh, Haldir!" Arwen acted surprised, but he saw a strange glint in her eyes that told him otherwise.

Nonetheless, he bowed his head respectfully, "Greetings, Lady Arwen."

The elleth smiled, "I was just bidding Miss Fleur goodnight. She's such a sweet elleth. Were you going to bid her goodnight as well?"

Haldir nearly snorted, but managed to restrain himself from doing such. _A sweet elleth with the temper of a warg. _"Yes, I suppose so. I must tell her how we are to reach our next destination."

The smile left Arwen's face, "Leaving so soon?"

Haldir nodded, "I'm afraid so. We would love to stay for longer, but I must get Fleur to Mirkwood as soon as I possibly can."

Arwen nodded, looking disappointed, "Ah, yes. To save her grandmother."

"Hopefully we can come back sometime in the future. I know Fleur would enjoy visiting again."

Arwen instantly brightened, "You intend to stay with her, then?"

Haldir looked thoughtful, "I am not sure. Hopefully after we save her grandmother, she will want to stay with us. I know how curious she is about her background. Surely she'd want to know more about-"

Arwen shook her head, making him stop in mid-sentence, "No, Haldir. I mean do _you _intend to stay with her?"

Haldir gave her a look of confusion, "I fear I do not understand what you are asking."

The elleth sighed softly, "... I see."

"See what, if I may ask."

Arwen smiled, "I did not think that you were so dense, Haldir. Nevertheless, good luck. I hope to see you and Fleur in the morning to say goodbye."

He nodded carefully. Females were so confusing, "I am sure Fleur would appreciate that. Goodnight, Lady Arwen."

"Goodnight, Marchwarden." and with that, Arwen went to her chambers, leaving Haldir to put together the puzzle that was their conversation. Now thoroughly confused, he walked to Fleur's door and knocked. Fleur's voice from the other door gave him permission to enter. He walked in. Fleur was sitting in bed, attempting to make sense of a book in elvish. She had her nose, literally, in the book.

"Fleur." he said, staring blankly at the strange elleth, "What are you doing?"

"R-reading." she responded, hiding behind the book as though it were a shield.

"That book is in elvish." Haldir pointed out.

Fleur sniffed softly, "I know."

He walked over, "You cannot read elvish." He mentally smacked himself, that was an encouraging thing to say.

A hiccup, "I-I know."

"Are you crying?"

"N-no!"

He snatched the book away to see Fleur not fully crying, but a bit teary eyed. Frustrated, he supposed. And with good reason. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because I can't read my own language. I'm an idiot!" she cried dramatically as she buried her face in a pillow.

Haldir rolled his eyes and shook his head, smirking. "You can read in a different language that a good many elves cannot, come now. I'll teach you to read if it would make you feel better."

She made room on the bed, looking at him as if he were the greatest thing in all of Middle Earth. It made him feel good for some reason. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

He guessed that it was an invitation and sat down next to her, "Why not? It certainly would help when you-pardon me, _if_ you came to live in Lorien."

"Y-you mean you'll let me live with you? Er ... live in Lorien?" Fleur asked, her face suddenly quite close to Haldir's.

Haldir was getting quite used to Fleur being in his personal space, and no longer really minded. "Well, of course we would, if you wished to. The Lady probably wouldn't deny you, she seems to genuinely enjoy your presence."

"And what about you?" asked Fleur.

Haldir arched an eyebrow, "I enjoy your presence."

Fleur grinned widely, a light blush dusting her cheeks pink. Haldir felt his heart speed up a bit, much to his embarrassment. "Thank you, silly, but I meant if you would let me live in Lorien. Given the fact that I'm a hazard to myself, surely I'm a hazard to those around me."

"While I cannot deny that you are one of the most dangerous creatures I have ever had the joy to come upon-" He smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "-I would certainly like to have you live in Lorien. You and your grandmother both."

"Would I see you everyday?" she asked curiously.

Haldir smiled, "I suppose, if you'd like. Unless I am out on boarder patrol."

Fleur looked as though she were about to start bouncing on the ceiling out of pure joy, "Good, because you're going to have a ton lot of educating to do! I want to learn to speak Elvish, read in Elvish, how to fight, Elvish history, and-"

He held up a hand to stop her, "Wait a second." Haldir said slowly, "Did you say that you wanted to learn to fight?"

Fleur blinked and nodded slowly, "I mean, why not? I can't depend on you to protect me all the time."

Haldir snorted, "Yes, you can."

She shook her head, "You're just one elf, Haldir. I'm a magnet for danger, I draw it towards me. One time you're not going to be there, I'd like to know how to protect myself when the time comes-"

Haldir reached out and held her face gently, "I will protect you." he said firmly.

Where his hands were tingled on Fleur's skin, a pleasant tingle that Fleur just wanted to lean into and let herself be lost to the sensation of another's touch. "I know that." she whispered softly. Her hands reached up and cradled his hand to hers, "But I want to protect you too." she said, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

"I don't need protecting."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. His eyes, a beautiful mix of silver and light blue, held the slightest hint of affection, and a genuine desire to protect. "I know that too." she said, leaning forward she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "But don't you think it would be good to teach me? If not for self defense purposes, then just for exercise? Or entertainment purposes? I am sure that your wardens could use a good laugh as I fall on my butt trying to hold a sword or shoot a bow."

He sighed, praying that she wouldn't detect his rapid heartbeat. Deciding that it wasn't really that horrible of an idea, he gave in, "So long as you promise not to charge into battle, then I suppose I will teach you the basics. And the wardens would indeed be entertained ..."

He felt her jump, and she looked up at him with hope filled eyes, "Really? You would?"

Haldir cleared his throat, "Yes, I suppose."

The suddenly tacked him to the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Oh thank you Haldir! Thank you!"

There was a sudden knock at the door, followed by Rumil striding right on in. He noted their compromising position with a smirk, "I figured I'd find you here, brother. Enjoying your time with Fleur, I see. Have a good night." he winked, then walked back out.

'_What just happened?'_

* * *

><p>I think I'll let you guys determine which oneAnd that ends Chapter Nine! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried to add some humor in, but this was one of the kind of serious chapters where I explained Fleur's situation, just as a sort of reminder through all of the craziness of what's really happening and what they're going after. In the next chapter <strong>*very minor spoiler alert*<strong> Fleur and the gang will be back on the road!

Hope you liked it! ~ Much love and the like! ~ See you guys next time! ~

KITTY ~3

Random thought for anyone who cares ... I was watching Beavis and Butthead the other day (don't judge me!) and had the strangest thought. What would happen if Haldir would be forced to watch it? Would he go insane? (Probably) Would he like it? (Highly doubtful) Sounds like something that Fleur would do to him, ya know, just to tick him off ... I'M NOT CRAZY I SWEAR! ... maybe. Okay, enough! See ya!


	10. Back in the Saddle Again

Hi guys! How long has it been? Ages, I think. Alas, my life has been filled with job hunting, work, and getting into nursing school. Bah! The boring stuff. Now, I finally get to do the fun stuff I've wanted to do for a while! Spare time at last to nerd out! YES!

I apologize for my long, long absence. I am happy to return to fanfiction, at least for a while. :) I will continue to update when I gain spare time, which will hopefully from now on be more often. I have many plans for my stories, including a revamp of my other LoTR story. Plans I hope to accomplish now.

But before I continue to blabber on, I had best leave you to reading, as those who've patiently waited for me to upload justly deserve it.

As always, thank you very much for your reviews as well as your interest in this story. Without you guys, I would be very discouraged from writing this ... curious ... tale. Enjoy! ~

And by the way, you may notice that I've added a cover for the story. See what the ever-so-lovely Fleur looks like! So pretty ... I wish I had her hair! I do no own the picture, ownership applies to the owner. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings! I do, however, own my butt, which has currently fallen asleep in the chair. Perhaps I should get up instead of lazing about ...**

* * *

><p>Haldir sighed as he rose from his bed, yawning sleepily. Last night was the first time he hadn't slept next to Fleur in what seemed like ages, but was actually a little under a week. He slapped himself lightly across the face, trying to wake himself up. For some reason had hadn't gotten a very good night's sleep, and he was convinced that it was defiantly <em>not<em> because he didn't have the elleth beside him. It was simply because he had been up for quite a generous portion of the night teaching said elleth.

He dressed quickly and went to Fleur's room, knocking softly upon the door. There was no answer. "Fleur?"

No response. Haldir muttered something about lazy elleths and went to open the door, ready to drag her out of bed. Suddenly, it was thrown open to reveal a red faced Fleur, looking very panicked. She breathed in quick, short breathes.

"H-handmaidens!" was all she said.

Acting quickly, Haldir ushered her back into the room and closed the door behind them with his foot. He whirled her around so that he was looking at her back to untie the unbelievably tight corset, but found the knot nearly impossible to untie. At a loss, and not wanting Fleur to die by the hand of a corset on his watch, he simply ripped the damned thing off. Fleur instantly gasped for breath and made no move to catch the corset, instead she placed a hand on her chest. The rest of her topless beauty was on display for him to see. Haldir cleared his throat awkwardly and turned around. He really didn't want a repeat performance of the other morning.

"T-thank you!" she gasped, now taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Haldir went to her bed and grabbed a sheet. He handed it too her without managing to look at her. She thanked him again and covered herself. "It was nothing. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Fleur wheezed, "But they didn't let me keep the clothes I had. Something about them being caked in mud. I barely had time to protect my precious boots before they got to those as well."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "So you're without anything else to wear."

Fleur nodded and pursed her lips, "Well, aside from this dress ... But ... Well, the handmaidens would have a fit if they saw this." Fleur looked at herself, "It's rather heavy and uncomfortable. I'd rather go naked."

"You could walk around in the sheet." he said.

"Yes, and pray that it wouldn't rain, considering the fact that this sheet is white."

Haldir had never once in his life thought he would pray for rain as hard as he was now. "I'll fetch you something from the market."

Fleur's eyes widened, "The almighty Marchwarden shopping in the market for _dresses_?! Why, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"And you won't, because you'll be up here, waiting."

She pretended not to hear him, "It appears that I have pussywhipped you, darling."

"Pussywhipped?" Haldir muttered, "Whatever will you think up next?"

"Haldir! This is no time for needless chatter! To the market! Chop chop!" Fleur clapped her hands to emphasize her point.

"... perhaps I shall leave you to the handmaidens-"

Her eyes widened, and she threw herself to her knees in front of him, "Please, almighty Marchwarden, please! Do not leave me to suffer the insane wrath of the handmaidens! They will pull my hair out by the roots and scrub the skin off of my feet for all eternity!"

Haldir chuckled at the false drama, though he was unable to get past the fact that Fleur was being playful in nothing but a sheet. "Oh, but why not? It seems so very tempting."

"Please Marchwarden! I will do anything!" she giggled.

He leaned down and grabbed her chin gently, smirking at her, "Anything?" He purred, a flirty smile on his face.

She winked, a smirk of her own adorning her face. Feeling brave, she leaned up to where her mouth was level with his pointed ear. "_Anything_ you want, _anywhere _you want it." She whispered, then fell onto her side in a fit of giggles.

Haldir chuckled, bid her to wait in her room for him, then went to the market to find something for her to wear. Fleur stared at the door, before raising up to her feet. She squealed, giggling as she raced to her bed and flopped down upon it. She had just flirted with Haldir, and he had flirted back. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her body, kicking her feet like a giddy child.

* * *

><p>When Haldir returned, he found Fleur on her bed, asleep. He shook her awake gently. She rubbed her eyes blinking the sleep from them before smiling up at him, "Hi!" she greeted sleepily.<p>

Haldir smirked and handed her the parcel he was carrying. "Here. I figured you would like these better than a dress."

Fleur blinked in confusion before reaching out to grab the package. Throwing Haldir a questioning look, she began to open the package carefully. After discovering that this was taking a considerable chunk of time, she finally ripped it open like a five year old opening a present on his birthday. Haldir had to try hard not to show his amusement.

Fleur pulled out the contents of the package and grinned happily, overjoyed. In the package was a simple black tunic, and a simple pair of black leggings. They looked fashionable, they looked simple, they looked _comfortable_. Fleur hopped to her feet.

"Turn around!" she said gleefully, "I'm gonna change!"

Haldir turned obediently and waited until he could no longer hear the rustling of clothing. "Done?"

"Done. How do I look?"

Haldir turned and smirked as he saw her. "You look great."

The clothing fit perfectly, as he thought it would. He had wisely chosen a tunic that was a little bigger, just in case. As for leggings, he figured if he bought a pair that were too large, he could simply secure them in place with a belt. Haldir was quite glad to learn that it wasn't needed.

"Thank you, Haldir!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You are welcome, of course."

Fleur pulled back and smiled at him, "I owe you. So seriously, anything I can help with, though I seriously doubt I can help with much, ask."

Haldir smiled playfully, "You're helpful. You raise morale. Quite amusing, if I may say so myself." he replied. "Are you ready to go?"

Fleur slipped quickly into her boots and laced them up, "Ready to roll." she said, slipping her bag over her shoulder, "Where are Orophin and Rumil?"

"Waiting for us, along with Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen, most likely."

Fleur's eyes widened, "Oh my- we're keeping them waiting?! Let's go!"

She rushed out the door, and Haldir followed after her, amused.

* * *

><p>Haldir led Fleur by the arm to the stables, where she smiled as Rumil and Orophin waved at them. She waved back, blushing when she also saw Arwen and Elrond standing there as well. She smiled sheepishly, and the two laughed.<p>

"Good morning, Fleur, Machwarden. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great." Fleur said, smiling, "Thank you so much for letting us stay with you."

"It was no trouble." Elrond said, waving a hand. "But are you sure you are ready to head out on the road? It is rather soon."

Haldir looked to Fleur, who looked determined and nodded, "Yes." he said, meeting Elrond's eyes. "We are ready. We must get to Mirkwood as quickly as possible."

"I thought that you would say that. They expect you in Mirkwood, and await your arrival. Go carefully, be safe. The roads ahead are full of danger." Elrond warned, his eyes serious. "But I do not have to tell you this, Marchwarden, you know the road well. Good luck!"

Haldir bowed, his fist to his heart, "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

Fleur copied his gesture, "Thank you."

"Oh! One last question."

"Yes?" Haldir said.

"Do you require another horse? We would be glad to provide you with one."

Fleur looked up at Haldir, who seemed to contemplate the question for a short time, then he shook his head. "No, I don't think that it is necessary. My stallion can carry both Fleur and I. He is strong."

"Like his master." Fleur said, then blushed as the words escaped her mouth.

Elrond nodded, "Indeed." he smiled, "Be safe, farewell!"

Arwen stepped up and embraced Fleur, who hugged her back, "Ride safe, watch your back." she leaned close and whispered in Fleur's ear, "And have fun with Haldir."

Fleur blushed bright red, stuttered her goodbyes to Arwen, and quickly made her way to Haldir. He helped her onto his horse and climbed on carefully. "May Valor protect you, Fleur." Arwen said, waving elegantly.

Fleur waved back, though not as gracefully as Arwen and smiled, "Bye!" she shouted.

And then, they were off.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a nice break. So did you two have fun last night, eh?" Rumil hinted, grinning and winking at Haldir.<p>

Haldir shot him a warning glare while Fleur turned bright red. She turned her body and hid her face in Haldir's chest, making him smirk slightly. "Aww, Fleur. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you." Rumil apologized, trying to get back into the elleth's good graces.

Fleur's response was muffled, until she pulled away from Haldir's chest and looked at him. She then proceeded to act her age and spat her tongue out at him. Rumil laughed at the silly face she made. "Fleur ..." Haldir scolded, though he didn't scold too harshly, considering he was currently attempting to hide a small grin of his own.

Fleur giggled and apologized. Haldir flipped her around on the saddle so that she faced the road ahead of them. "Are we-"

Haldir stopped her before she could go any farther. "If you are even considering asking if we have arrived at our destination, I will actually tie you up and leave you for dead."

Fleur puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Well soooooorry."

Haldir smiled and shook his head. "Elvish word for horse, go."

Fleur smiled at the challenge.

* * *

><p>"Mother?" Orophin said.<p>

"Naneth." Fleur replied.

"Good. Father?" Rumil asked.

"Ada."

"Well done." Orophin praised.

"Stop, we camp here."

"I don't know that one. Sorry." Fleur said, pursing her lips as she craned her head to look up at Haldir.

Haldir sighed. "No, we're camping here."

Fleur frowned and lightly kicked at Haldir's shins with her heels. "Can't you take a joke?"

Haldir swung easily from the horse and helped Fleur down, whom slid down without much trouble. She was getting used to riding. Slowly, but surely. "Ah, so we camp here. In the mountains. Again. How much trouble can I stir up this time?" Fleur asked herself.

"None, hopefully. Though you are extremely good at putting yourself in danger." Haldir teased. Fleur punched him on the shoulder. She did no damage.

Orophin lit a fire and Rumil pulled out their camping supplies. Dinner consisted of sandwiches. Entertainment consisted of quizzing Fleur in Elvish, and Haldir was pleased to see that his little student was a fast learner. Though she didn't get the answers perfect every time, she tried her hardest, and with a few hints usually came to the correct answer.

"So Fleur, what does your name mean?" Rumil asked, poking at the fire with a stick.

"My name? No idea. When grandma found me, I was wearing a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a flower. On the back, it said 'Fleur', and we kind of assumed that it was my name." Fleur said, shrugging as she laid her head on Haldir's thigh. To her surprise, he allowed it, and even started to play with her hair a little, allowing it to slip through his fingers. "So, where do we go from here?" She asked, watching his fingers remove a few random tangles in her hair with ease.

"Our first objective is to get out of these mountains. From then on we head east towards the Great river."

"Are we gonna swim?" asked Fleur.

"Obviously, we will first see if there is a bridge. If there is not, then yes, we may end up swimming. I know where there is a shallower spot with very little current that we may cross at." Haldir said. "Why? Can you not swim?"

"I haven't swam in a while. But I can swim. I used to swim in the pond near grandma's house. Not that it was anything like a river is probably gonna be ..." Fleur mumbled as Haldir's fingers began to lightly massage her scalp, relaxing her to the point where her eyelids were starting to become heavy..

"I shall help you keep your head above water."

Fleur smiled and looked at him. "What ever would I do without you?" She asked sleepily before closing her eyes and starting to doze.

Haldir smiled and continued his ministrations with Fleur's hair, that is, until he looked up to see the amused smirks of his brothers. He narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. "What?"

The two exchanged glances. "You know 'what', Haldir." Rumil said with a cheshire grin.

"No, I do not. Enlighten me."

"You like Fleur." Rumil enlightened.

"Of course. She has become tolerable."

"No, you like, _like _Fleur."

"Act your age, Rumil." Haldir scolded, but didn't deny anything.

Rumil, of course, jumped on it. "Ah ha! You do like Fleur!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Will the two of you stop? You're both acting like children. That is very unlike you Haldir ... Perhaps you do have a thing for our lovely lady." Orophin scolded, grinning as well.

"I do not have a thing for-"

"Do too!"

"Rumil, can it!" Haldir hissed.

"All of your can it! I'm tryin to sleep!" Fleur muttered, rolling onto her side after lightly punching Haldir in the stomach.

All three brothers froze, their eyes wide. "Is-is she awake?" Whispered Orophin.

"How much of that did she hear if she was?" Asked Rumil, looking really quite nervous.

Haldir glared at his youngest brother, reaching over to grab his pillow and carefully tucking it underneath Fleur's head. He rose to his feet. "Run." He kindly suggested, sending Rumil running for the hills. "Keep an eye on Fleur." Haldir told Orophin, before striding after Rumil.

Orophin grinned as he watched his two brothers. Haldir was acting different, but in a good way. Lately, before they had met Fleur, it seemed as though he had slowly been slipping into a depression of sorts. With Fleur here, it seemed to perk him up, and as if her childish behavior was contagious, it turned three very skilled warriors into playful puppies. He almost laughed at the irony, then winced as he heard his little brother scream, before laughing.

Looking over at Fleur, who was sound asleep he grinned to himself. Definitely contagious.

* * *

><p>So there it is! Isn't brother banter fun!~ I certainly hope that you enjoyed it! :) And may I see you all soon! Cheers~!<p>

**With love, Kitty~**


	11. Gypsies, Baby!

Hello everyone! What's this? Another update so fast? OMG! It's almost like it's Christmas or something! Ah ha ... really now, I fixed up this little beauty after the relatives left my house (praise the Lord!) as a Christmas present to all of my readers. So ... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or whatever holiday you celebrate, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I myself am enjoying my holidays (since the relatives left) by watching the Princess Bride marathon and finishing off some wine. Sweet, sweet wine.

Why am I drinking? I'm celebrating the fact that my relatives have left. Kidding. I consider this my own, mini Christmas celebration. I love the peace and quiet I am now experiencing. I so rarely get it! Especially with four dogs in the house, ack! We will be dog sitting for a friend tomorrow, so it will soon be six dogs! My life will be hell!

Anyway, so here's the eleventh chapter. I had some fun writing it, but I hope it doesn't seem as if Fleur is weak. If so, don't worry, she's gonna get stronger soon. Way soon!

Oh, and before I let you guys go to the next chapter, I'd like to give a shout out to a reviewer, **Emzy2k11**. First of all, thank you dearie for your review, I couldn't help but grin happily when I saw it. I must say, you were a good 60% of the reason that I decided to update today, for I was gonna save it for New Year. However, since your review made me giggle and grin (and you very much wanted another chapter quick), I decided that, hey, why not?! So here you go, this chapter is dedicated to you! Happy holidays, and again, thank you for your review! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings! I wish I did though ... Did anyone get the LotR The Hobbit calender? Omg ... Legolas' eyes are so ... so ... BLUE!**

* * *

><p>A day or so later the small party had managed to make it through the mountains without any major incidents happening. A rarity, since Fleur was in the group. Right now, however, the group was currently very bored, even though Fleur had started up a game of I Spy. It lasted about five minutes, because they ran out of things to spy. The sun was in the middle of setting, and Fleur was beginning to get antsy. Haldir knew that trouble was on the way.<p>

"Sit still." He demanded as she wiggled around.

"I'm bored." She whined. "Entertain me."

Haldir narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Am I to sing, dance?"

Fleur giggled. "Yes, that would be a riot!"

He pinched her cheek, making her wine more. "Don't get cheeky with me, brat, I am far older than you, and deserve respect."

Fleur blinked. "And ... Exactly how old are you?"

"He's over a thousand-"

"Rumil!" Haldir scolded.

Fleur howled with laughter. "Haldir! You old fart-"

"I'm not that old."

"Yeah right grandpa!"

"I'm not old!"

"Sure you're not! Soon enough you'll be waving a cane and yelling at kids to get off your lawn!" Fleur giggled, wincing when Haldir pinched her cheek again.

"Behave, or I shall tie you up and drag you along behind the horse." Haldir warned.

Fleur huffed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Haldir's eyes gleamed. "Oh, but I think you know that I would. Remember?"

Fleur blushed a pretty pink that went all the way to her slightly pointed ears. "Shut up!"

"Not that you'd be pulled for long, I think it's about to time that we set up camp for the ni- hold it."

"Wha- eep!" Haldir suddenly lifted Fleur from the front of the horse and shifted her to the back.

"Hold on to me." He commanded, his voice taking on a tone that indicated that danger was nearby. Fleur wrapped her thin arms around his middle and pressed her cheek to his back, cringing. Beside them, Rumil and Orophin reached for their weapons and readied them, peering out into the distance.

For a moment, everyone looked to the distance with baited breath. Fleur shivered against Haldir's broad back. Then, Rumil murmured low under his breath so that only his companions could hear him. "Gypsies."

Fleur felt the muscles in Haldir's back relax a little bit, but not completely. She loosed her arms from his torso and moved to rub his shoulders. He gave her a grateful glance over his shoulder before returning his gaze back to the approaching carts that carried people with very colorful clothing. A man, Fleur supposed that he was their leader, with short graying hair waved at them with a cheerful smile.

"Good evening, fellow travelers, how fare ye?" He called.

Haldir relaxed completely and shot looks to his brothers, who both nodded and seethed their weapons. "We are well." He replied, sensing no hostility.

"Good to hear! It grows dark, the night is newly born! Ye may want to dismount yer horses and enjoy it! Come, drink and dine with us! Then we shall dance!"

Fleur smiled, she liked this odd fellow. Carefully, she swung down from the horse, dodging Haldir's hand that grabbed at her. "A dance sounds fun, I've never danced before."

The man looked flabbergasted. "N-never have ye- surely you jest, lass!"

"No, I'm afraid not-erm-" Well, not that she could remember, but still ...

"The name's Gus. Come lass, I'll dance with ye! Let us drink and dance til we can dance no more!"

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "But ... What if we can't dance anymore because we drank too much, then-"

"Aye, lass, you can never drink too much!" Fleur giggled as Gus' grinned gleefully.

Fleur turned and looked up at her protector, who sat on his horse staring down at her. "Haldir?" She asked carefully.

He sighed softly, but nodded. "Very well." He dismounted his horse. "We will join you, I suppose, if we may?"

The man smiled. "Of course lad! Off we go then!" Fleur had to keep from giggling again. Gus clearly didn't know how old Haldir really was. _Lad indeed. _Gus walked along, gently grabbing Fleur's arm and walking her towards the rest of the gypsies while the three brothers followed along behind.

"Keep an eye on Fleur, don't let your guard down." Haldir warned his brothers, who looked excited at the chance to drink. Haldir couldn't deny a nice drink was tempting, though he wouldn't indulge too much, as his brothers would no doubt do. He would have to watch out for Fleur as well, there were many men around, many men who would be drunk within the next hour or so. He would have to be vigilant, very vigilant.

* * *

><p>Within the next few minutes darkness had blanketed the world. A few of the gypsies were busy with lighting a large bonfire, and Fleur once again being dragged away by women she didn't know. She was changed into a gypsy outfit, dyed a pretty pink. It showed far more than she was used to showing. The fabric stopped just below her breasts, where a few strings of beads hung down and tickled her stomach. The skirt that she wore went down to her ankles, but had a long slit up the side that went to mid thigh level. Her arms were decorated with thick golden bracelets, and her neck had numerous strings of golden beads. Fleur felt pretty, and wondered if Haldir would think so as well.<p>

But before she could seek him out to hear his opinion, the gypsy ladies brought her near the fire and taught her to dance around it, gyrating their hips seductively. Fleur danced with them for a few moments, clumsily trying to mirror their movements before turning to try and find Haldir. She found him sitting on a log chatting with Gus as the two played a simple card game, a flask of what she suspected was wine sitting next to both of them.

Gus looked up. "Ah! Lass, ye look beautiful! Better be careful, or a young man will attempt to steal away your heart!"

Fleur blushed as Haldir looked up, then quickly looked away with a cough. "Are you enjoying yourself Haldir?" She asked. He grunted, and Fleur repeated her question, trying to cover up her embarrassment. In actuality, she was slightly disappointed. She had wanted Haldir to comment on her appearance. She wanted to be praised, the outfit she wore made her feel pretty. Was she not as pretty as she felt? Haldir acted as though she were not anything to look at.

"Immensely." He said emotionlessly. "I fold. Your round."

Gus laughed. "Merely learning, aren't ye! Come, come, another round." He said to Haldir, who sighed and picked up the cards. Gus turned to Fleur with a smile. "Go on my young lass! Dance until yer feet and the music are connected."

Haldir grunted. Fleur ignored him, flushing with not embarrassment this time, but anger. What would it take to get him to notice her? Did she have to give him a lap dance or something? "What is a lap dance anyway?" She wondered aloud, getting a strange look from both Gus and Haldir. "Eh, I mean- uh, have fun."

She walked away, deciding that yes, she was going to dance her heart out. And no, Haldir was not going to ruin her night with his grumpy attitude. And so she danced, giggling with the rest of the girls as they twirled and undulated around the fire. Fleur was aware that she was being stared at by some of the males in the gypsy group, but ignored them. Tonight, she could care less about the opposite gender. Tonight was her night.

She found herself taken away by the flute and the drums, whisked away to her own world. Drunk off of merriment, and finding herself feeling light on her feet, lighter than she had ever felt before. It was almost as if she were about to take flight into the sky. The music soothed her, but riled her up at the same time. It excited her beyond belief, and made her feel invincible. So invincible, she walked right up to Haldir, whom was now sitting by himself on a log.

"Haldir!" She called, catching his attention as she walked up to him, a seductive sway in her hips as she moved gracefully towards him. Graceful, she noted, probably for the first time in her life.. "Come dance with me!"

Haldir's blue eyes looked upon her and roamed her body. The flask of wine in his hands shook slightly as he stared at her, taking in her appearance fully. And then, he met her eyes. Blue clashed with green, and blue won as Fleur looked away. The look in those intense icy blue eyes made Fleur's body feel as though it were aflame, but made her shiver as though she were cold. He looked as if he were ready to tackle her to the ground and eat her alive, like a wolf staring down at its prey. Fleur took a step back, blushing pure red as those eyes stripped her bare.

"H-Haldir?"

Once again his eyes locked with hers, and Fleur couldn't take it anymore. She whirled and took off running before the wolf could pounce. She passed by Rumil and Orophin as they flirted with a couple of gypsy ladies, whom laughed a little too loudly for the laughter to be real. Perhaps they were just loud because they were drunk. Fleur left the two brothers to their business. The elleth's feet took her to where she had seen Rumil and Orophin set up their bed rolls for whenever any one of them chose to retire for the night. Fleur dove under the covers, still shivering. A strange feeling had began to stir in her stomach. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, it was pleasantly warm and throbbed a little. In her chest, her heart drummed, as though it would burst out at any minute and run to Haldir.

"That would be counter productive though ..." she whispered to herself. After all, he was the one who had made her feel this way. Wouldn't going back make her feel better? Er, _worse_?

A hand suddenly touched Fleur's shoulder lightly, and she yelped. The hand immediately retreated, and Fleur for a moment thought it was Orophin or Rumil. Maybe even Haldir. But when she slid the covers off of her head, she saw that none of her elvish companions were around. A man knelt before her, his brown eyes barely visible through his bangs.

"I beg your pardon miss, I just saw you run off alone and was worried. Are you alright?" He asked.

Fleur swallowed her disappointment. She felt tears prick at her eyes, she desperately wanted Rumil or Orophin near her. At least one of those two could tell her what was the matter with their eldest brother. "I'm fine, I just wanted to hurry to bed. I'm just tired, that's all." She blinked them back and scooted away from the man, her bedroll making the motion slightly difficult to hide. It was nice of him to be concerned about her, but she couldn't help but have a strange feeling, and it wasn't a _good_ strange feeling either.

The man's eyes narrowed in confusion as he took in Fleur's bed roll. "Is this where you are to sleep tonight? Surely it cannot be comfortable."

Fleur suddenly felt the need to get defensive. How dare he insult her bed roll?! "It's quite comfortable, thank you." Granted, it was more comfortable when she could snuggle up to Haldir, but she didn't want to think about him right now. He made her heart beat too fast and made her stomach feel funny again. She also noticed that she had began to shake again.

"Are you quite sure you would rather sleep out here than in one of our wagons? It looks as though it is about to rain."

Fleur looked to the sky. There were clouds, sure, but they didn't look ominous like the thunderclouds that she had seen in the summertime back at home with her grandma. "Really?" she asked. _How curious_ ... _Perhaps I should tell the others, just so they know ..._

The man nodded. "Come, I will take you to one of our more comfortable wagons." He offered her his hand. She slipped carefully out of her bedroll on her own and stood, surprisingly without falling over. Her legs were shaking as well. _Damn it all to hell ..._He took her hand, even though she hadn't really given him permission, and held on to it rather tightly. His palms were sweaty. Gross.

He began to pull her along towards one of his wagons. "Ah, hold on. I wanna tell my companions-"

"It's fine. They already know."

Fleur dug in her heels, not believing him even a little bit. If Haldir had thought that it was going to rain, he would've came and gotten her. Besides, this man's behavior was very suspicious. "Hold on a minute-"

"Just come on, before it starts to rain. I want to find shelter too."

Fleur gritted her teeth and tried to pull out of his grip. He didn't let go. "Let go of me. Right now."

"No."

"Let go, or I'll scream." She remembered the flask of wine that Haldir had in his hand and wondered if he was drunk. Then she decided that it really didn't matter, Haldir could probably kick this guy's ass inebriated or sober.

"No. I won't let go." He squeezed tighter.

Fleur winced. This man was no doubt stronger than her. She wouldn't be able to get away very easily without being injured. "Last chance." He began to pull her again. She kicked him in the ankle. He mumbled a curse and stumbled, but continued on after that. She began to hit him with her fist on his back. Still, his grip didn't waver. Fleur cursed her weakness that was her shaking legs. "HALDIR!" She called.

The man stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is Haldir-" Was all that he was able to say before the Marchwarden's large fist collided with his face. Needless to say, he let go. Fleur rubbed her wrist, wincing. That was going to be a lovely little bruise.

That fist quickly became a gentle hand that quickly examined Fleur's wrist as the man rolled around clutching his nose in the background. "Are you alright Fleur?" Haldir asked, leaning down and scooping her up as though she was a child who weighed nothing. Fleur blushed at the treatment, and blushed even harder when she realized that her entire body now felt warm and comfortable. That throbbing feeling returned in her belly, and her heart fluttered. She prayed he couldn't tell.

"Haldir, you don't have to carry me. It's my wrist, not my legs." Fleur wiggled, her face aflame, hoping he couldn't tell in the dark of the night.

"You're shaking all over, I'm not going to make you walk."

Fleur sighed and gave in. She suddenly felt drained of energy, and was suddenly very glad to be carried. She laid her head against Haldir's chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart gave her immense comfort. He was here now, and he was in protector mode. She felt safe. That was when Rumil and Orophin decided to come running up, and also when some of the gypsies decided to see what was going on. Haldir ignored the whispering gypsies and made his way over towards their private little campground.

"W-wait, Haldir, isn't it going to rain soon? Shouldn't we find a wagon?"

Haldir looked at her with confusion. "Rain? There is no rain. Why ever would you think that?" Fleur winced, and Haldir seemed to understand. "Is that why you went with him?"

"I-I wasn't going to go with him. I was just getting up to tell y-you about it and ... He-he grabbed me. I think he intended to-"

Haldir's eyes were pure ice. "There is no doubt in my mind what exactly his intent was." Fleur ducked her head, and Haldir's eyes softened. "I apologize for not intervening quicker."

With a soft moan of contentment, Fleur buried her face into Haldir's neck. "Doesn't matter. You saved me. Again."

"It's one of the many reasons that I am here." Fleur smirked softly and played with Haldir's hair, giving it a slight tug. Haldir winced. "What was that for?"

"I have a request. Lend me your ear." She gave another tug to further prove that she was serious, and that he should listen should he want another firm tug.

He nodded. "I'm listening." She leaned up and whispered her request in his ear. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Yep. I believe you owe me a dance, considering you wouldn't get up when I asked you to dance last time." Fleur couldn't hold in the involuntary shiver that coursed through her body at the memory.

Haldir placed her down upon the ground, and Fleur felt sturdier than ever. Even though she was slightly disappointed about the momentary loss of contact. He put his cloak around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he pressed his lips to her hair. It wasn't much of a dance, the two just stood there holding each other, swaying slightly.

Fleur nuzzled his chest with her cheek, sighing softly, content. The world didn't exist for a while; only her and Haldir.

* * *

><p>So there you go my lovelies, another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it immensely, and thank you so very much for reading! Now I shall get started on the next one! :)<p>

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Love, Kitty :)


End file.
